Drowned in the Past
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: With Pikachu gone, Ash changed his life after being falsely charged. He now returns as a infamous Pokemon Hunter and does not care for anything else, can his life change for the better or will it change for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Another story, another day and another plot. You might or might not like this, I don't know but if you do in the end please do R &R and tell me your opinions. This is my fifth story excluding my rewrite, hope you enjoy.**

Without any further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A purple coloured Salamence flew through the sky above the forest with a person standing on top of it, the person looked behind him to see five Kabuto's in a electrical net struggling to get free as he chuckled until his hand's device vibrated.

"Hm?" He started.

"I hope you got the Pokémon we want, Pokémon Hunter Wraith." The unknown silhouette told him as the man chuckled.

"I'll get what you need as long as you pay me just fine, even if you don't. I'm sure this fossils will worth just as equal in the market." A man with raven black hair with a goggle covering his eyes retorted.

"You'll get your money when your work is done, how long will it take you to reach the extraction point? I want those fossils as fast as possible." The silhouette shot back.

"I'll be there real soon." The man answered with sarcasm before ending the call.

Salamence gave a loud roar before tearing through the clouds in the sky at high speed, they reached the extraction point in a few minutes as Salamence heavily landed on the ground as Wraith leaped off of the Dragon Pokémon.

"Here's five Kabuto's as promised, now let's see if you have the cash." Wraith told him as the man looked into the net and counted exactly right.

"Good work, here's your payment." The contractor of the Pokemon Hunter complimented as Wraith scoff.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit about it." He growled.

"But I'm still the surprise, the infamous Ash Ketchum, fighter in so many leagues and known in other regions is actually out here doing illegal business." Ash was silent to this comment as he kept the money in his pocket.

"I don't really give a shit of what you think or what you have to say, if there's nothing else. Don't mind me going away." Ash retorted.

* * *

He leaped onto Salamence who expanded it's wing as the dragon and flying type flew off into the skies, Ash simply stood on top of his mode of transportation as he closed his eyes. Remembering something he heard from the past.

"Ash Ketchum, you're hereby under arrest for Pokemon mistreatment and any other source. You have the rights to remain quiet, that Pikachu in your arm is all the proof we need." A Officer Jenny's voice rang.

"How grain can you be in training a simply Pokémon? You even let Pikachu die in a place as peaceful as this, get a new life!" Max's voice rang in his head.

"Because of the lost of Pikachu, Ash. I'm hereby revoking your license permanently. All I can say is that I'm very much disappointed in you." Professor Oak's voice rang in his head.

"I can't believe that Pikachu is dead, and maybe they are right. You should have done something different." Delia's voice too rang in his head.

Each voice he remembered, made him more angrier as Salamence simply move it's eye up to see it's Trainer who was shedding tears from beneath his goggles though not making any sound, he took off his eye-wear to reveal his brown eyes though with no emotion as he wiped away the tears to open up a contract.

"Salamence, we're going north towards Alola. Time to catch ourselves some Vulpix." Ash ordered.

"MENCE!" Salamence roared.

The Dragon Pokémon made a swift turn towards the north direction as Ash place his goggles back on before smirking darkly, a call was made to him later on.

"Oh, it's you." Ash started.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal, Pokémon Hunter Wraith." The figure reminded in hopes as Ash chuckled darkly.

"You're not the only person hiring me, but don't worry. You'll get your five rare Vulpix as promised, though I really hope you have the money as promised." Ash retorted.

"You too don't need to worry, as long as I get what I want then you'll get what you want." The figure shot back as Ash smirked.

The call ended as he lift up his head to see a huge island in sight, mountain covered in snow, a he beach on the bottom surface as Salamence flew faster.

* * *

On the mountain, sat a blonde girl who was with a man with tan skin helping out a injured Sneasel.

"And done, now little guy. Don't run too much or get into fights." The man told the dark and ice type who nodded before running off.

"You're amazing Brock, you even managed to calm down Sneasel despite the situation." The girl commented as Brock smiled brightly.

"It's always good to make sure that the injured don't feel any danger nearby them, otherwise things or going to go badly if you actually use force. And as a Pokémon Doctor, I have my duty to look after almost every Pokémon that's injured." Brock said a loud.

"Hey, Lillie, Brock! How long are you guys going to stand there for. Everyone is waiting up front!" A girl with green hair yelled all the way to the back as they turn their heads.

"Coming, Mallow!" Lillie yelled.

The two immediately ran towards Mallow who was nearby a few other people, they walked up the mountain with hardly any conversation as they could only think of one thing.

"I wonder how Ash is doing, they said that his dead." A girl with blue hair asked.

"If I know Ash longer than any of you, I bet his still out there. Somewhere, but we ought to be careful of something in particular." Brock told her as an adult nodded his head.

"I heard that there's a Pokémon Hunter named Wraith, going around poaching almost any Pokémon from ancient fossils to rare species." The man added.

* * *

Before anything else can be said, a horde or stampede of Pokémon rushed by the group. They lifted their head to see a purple Salamence in the sky with a Trainer above it's back.

"You must be Pokémon Hunter Wraith!" Brock yelled in anger as Ash gazed down below.

"Tch, so you know about me huh? So what if I am?" Ash retorted with irritation in his voice.

"What are you doing here! This isn't a place for people like you!" Sophocles roared as Ash just smirk darkly.

"And what are you going to do? Now, Salamence, Flamethrower and smoke out those foxes." Ash ordered.

Salamence mouth burned in flames as it spew out a torrent of hot flames, burning the snow covered forest below them as Brock threw a Poke Ball.

"Steelix, Stop Salamence with Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

Steelix emerged as he was free from his ball before diving into the ground to create a powerful rock type attack towards Salamence as Ash simply smirked darkly.

"Mienshao, make sure they don't interfere." Ash ordered.

From behind him came the martial artist Pokemon who crushed the Stone Edge attack like nothing as Kukui threw a Poke Ball.

"Incineroar, Darkest Lariat!" He ordered.

The Heel Pokemon started to spin towards Mienshao with hands burning in fire as the fighting type Pokemon simply let out it's hand stopping Incineroar almost immediately shocking all of them. Mienshao immediately send a knee to Incineroar's chest sending the fire and dark type all the way to the tree knocked out.

"Incineroar!" Kukui yelled.

"Steelix, get Mienshao with Iron Tail!" Brock ordered.

Steelix swung a tail glowing in white energy at Mienshao who leaped into the air dodging the attack effectively as it slammed a knee to Steelix's jaw knocking down the Iron Snake Pokemon in one hit as the fighting type started to dust itself.

"Guys, the Vulpix!" Lillie yelled.

Ash threw a ball down to a group of six Vulpix as it expanded out a net with a string attached to his hand as he pulled up the rope.

"This is easier than I thought it would be, you really think you can stop me with your amateurish skills?" Ash mocked.

* * *

A beam of dark energy flew pass Salamence as Ash tried to balance himself as he turn his head to see his attacker.

"What a big pain, first I have to deal with an idiot and now this? A Pokemon Hunter?" An elderly man complaint.

"You must be Pokemon Hunter Wraith, the one who beat Looker's entire squad with a Mienshao. Am I right?" Nanu questioned.

Ash said nothing as Nanu looked at the Persian beside him who nodded as he fired a Dark Pulse attack, only to be blocked by Meinshao's hand glowing white as Nanu smirked. Appearing from behind Mienshao was a Bisharp who slashed down on the Martial Artist Pokemon who leaped back after being injured.

"Tch, just one problem after another. I really didn't expect a Kahuna like you to be involved in this stupid matter." Ash scoffed with annoyance as Nanu smirked at him.

"You really expect me to sit by and watch you destroy my island? Believe me, I wouldn't give a damn about you if I weren't the Kahuna honestly." The Ula'ula Kahuna retorted.

Ash recalled his Mienshao as he took out a Poke Ball before tossing it into the air, the ball erupted in a bright light as what came out shocked everyone out of their wits. Floating in the sky before them was a red alien-like Pokémon with a purple crystal embed on it's chest.

"Isn't that?!" Kukui started.

"A Deoxys." Brock and Nanu finished.

Deoxys screeched out as it's whole body shook as it bend down all the way before lifting it's head while rolling it's eyes up to see it's opponents, Ash smirked darkly as he simply snapped his fingers as Deoxys charged up a huge attack between it's tentacle-like arms.

"That's Psycho Boost!" Brock yelled.

"Persian, don't give it a chance. Dark Pulse!" Nanu ordered urgently.

The Classy Cat Pokémon blast a beam of darkness at Deoxys who launched it's Psycho Boost attack, right after firing the psychic attack. The DNA Pokémon transformed into it's defense form before creating a green force field which blocked out the dark type attack, meanwhile Persian was blast backwards by the psychic type attack which hit the ground in front of him.

"Deoxys, stop playing around and finish them off." Ash ordered strictly as Deoxys's whole body shook once again.

With immediately reaction, the psychic type Pokémon changed into it's speed form before disappearing from sight only to reappear behind Persian. Sending the Alolan Persian to a tree injured badly with just one hit as Bisharp attempted to cut it from behind, only to be send the wall behind himself by Deoxys's swift movement.

"So, what would you like to do now? If you leave, I might consider letting you go." Ash smirked darkly at them.

* * *

"Ninetales, use Moonblast on Deoxys!" Lillie's voice yelled.

Taken by surprise Deoxys was blast all the way back in front of Ash who growled slightly but changed to a big grin when he saw a Alolan Ninetales in front of Lillie as he snapped his fingers, Deoxys obeyed as it split into multiple images of itself.

Each one of the clones wrapped themselves around Brock and his gang, Ash threw a ball down at Lillie who was taken back as the electrical net was cast around her and her Ninetales. Ash pulled the string as Lillie screamed while being pulled away.

"Hey, give our friend back you jerk!" Mallow yelled while trying to out of Deoxys's grip.

"Make me if you want, chase me if you want. But be sure that you'll only see a world of hell in front of you." Ash retorted.

The Pokemon Hunter recalled his Deoxys as Salamence flew off into a distance as the clones of the DNA Pokemon disappeared in a flash, Mallow immediately ran off after Ash and his Salamence only to be followed by the rest of her friends.

"What a pain." Nanu sighed as he followed them.

* * *

Back in the skies above Ula'ula Island, Ash threw the net that Lillie was in beside the net full of Vulpix as she struggled to get free to no avail as Ash simply turned his back on her.

"Why are you doing this, don't you know how they feel!" Lillie yelled as Ash did nothing to answer her questions.

The blonde girl could hear Ash's device ringing as Ash looked at his right wrist as a imaged projected out to reveal the last figure who spoke to him before.

"I got what you wanted, where do we go for the extraction?" Ash questioned.

"We'll meet in Kalos region's abandoned coastline, when you get there. We'll talk again." With that the figure disappeared as Ash looked at Salamence who flew away.

Ash walked towards the nets as he separated his suppose goods apart from Lillie's net as he tossed the group of Vulpix up front as he gazed at the blonde girl.

"Look here girlie, I don't really care if I have to throw you overboard in order to get that Ninetales of yours." Ash looked at her.

"You're not getting Ninetales, if you want to get her then you'll have to get through me!" She yelled as she went in front of Ninetales in defence.

Ash growled slightly as he walked towards the net, but before he could pull Lillie out. The blonde girl surprisingly knocked off his goggles to reveal his brown eyes and zigzag markings on his face as the girl widen her eyes in shock.

"Y-y-you're!" Lillie stuttered as Ash simply picked back up his goggles.

"So what if it's me, Lillie? I'm no longer a Trainer called Ash Ketchum, I'm now a Pokémon Hunter called Wraith." Ash retorted harshly as his eyes looks dead.

"But the Ash I know would never do this!" She yelled in protest as Ash simply turned around.

"That's because he is already dead, didn't you hear the news?" Ash shot back.

He placed back his goggles before looking forward, Lillie who was still in disbelief was devastated to find out that the infamous Pokémon Hunter's identity was her classmate and best friend.

"B-but, if you're here then where's-" She was cut when Ash started growling as he looked at the ground or rather Salamence's back.

"His already dead, my irreplaceable friend died 3 years ago because of me. And because of that, this is who I am." Ash voice out.

He tapped his foot on Salamence twice as the Dragon Pokémon got lower to the ground, Ash walked towards Lillie's net as he tossed the whole thing down on the sandy beach making Lillie yelp in fear.

"I change my mind, I was going to sell your Ninetales but forget it. Now, get lost before I change my mind for a second time." He said harshly.

The net around Lillie disappeared as Ash flew off on Salamence to a distance as Lillie was in tears as she sat on the sandy beach crying, the rest who found her ran up to her as they tried to comfort her.

* * *

Ash's Salamence landed on Kalos's Abandoned coastline as Ash leaped off the Dragon Pokemon to meet a man in an orange suit as he tossed the net of Vulpix to him.

"Here's the damn foxes, now for what you owe me." Ash scoffed.

"Here's your payment, thank you for your business. Pokemon Hunter Wraith." He smirked as Ash counted the money.

"I'm surprise for someone who cancelled my deal five times, finally made a proper payment." Ash snarled as the man laughed.

"Hahahaha, now Pokemon Hunter Wraith. Those were merely my employee's who knows nothing, but this is the boss you're talking to." He smirked as Ash turned around.

"Whatever, if there's nothing else. I'm out of here." Ash retorted.

The ex-Pokemon Trainer leaped up on top of his Salamence who took off into the skies never to be seen miles away.

* * *

Back in Alola, the gang had just arrived at Nanu's office where Lillie sat on a sofa while still in tears as Mallow and Lana were trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe that jerk, if I ever see him again. I'm going to pound him senseless!" Mallow yelled.

"I can't believe that Pokemon Hunter Wraith, he would go as low as to capture a human. But we should be happy that Lillie is still okay." Kiawe added.

"No…" Lillie told them.

Everyone looked confused as she looked at everyone before looking back on the ground filled with sadness.

"What do you mean by no? Explain." Nanu demanded.

"His not Pokémon Hunter Wraith, I know who he really is." Lillie answered.

"If his not Pokémon Hunter Wraith, then who is he?" Brock asked.

Lillie was silent for a moment as she gather her courage to meet them in the eye.

"His name is Pokemon Hunter Ash Ketchum." She answered.

* * *

And I'll leave it here, please do R&R and tell me how you find the story. Unfortunately, I don't really know if I should do a pairing for this story yet. Though I'm not sure if i'm going to do any, but if there is any suggestion please do leave them in the review tab. For now, I'll just go with basic!

A/N: **Any questions please do leave them in the review like I stated above, or PM me and I'll answer if possible!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Back with Chapter 2, enjoy and R &R. And like last time, I don't know what pairing I should do so please, if you have any suggestions leave them in the review and I'll do the possible pairing by possibly after Chapter 3!**

Without any further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 2: Unsightly Reunion

"What do you mean when you said that Pokemon Hunter Wraith was Ash, Lillie?" Mallow questioned as Lillie lift up her head.

"I'm sure he was Ash, I saw his face. It was exactly like Ash's, the eyes and face marking, everything!" She answered as everyone was shocked.

"Wait… you mean the 'Z' marking on his face is there?" Lillie nodded at Brock's statement, and judging from the Pokemon Doctor's face. He was devastated, the one he counted as his best friend and younger brother had just became the world's worse nightmare.

Everyone was silent, and was also shocked at hearing the details from Lillie. They always thought that Ash, a nice and kind Trainer who wouldn't dare to hurt a Pokemon would become a person who hunts them, and for cash no less.

"This can't be real, can it?" Kiawe asked as Nanu shook his head.

"Face it, boy. It's real, and if that's the case than we'll have to keep this to ourselves for now." The Ula'ula Island Kahuna retorted.

"What do you mean?" Lana tilted her head with that question, Nanu merely sigh before sitting down on his chair.

"Look, we can or cannot be so sure that Pokemon Hunter Wraith is indeed Ash Ketchum until further details. And what if someone says it to the media, what then?" Nanu answered.

His explanation made everybody fall silent, he was right. If the media knows, there'd be no doubt on what the media would want them to do to Ash.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash landed at an island where he could see a cottage being guarded by an Absol and not just any Absol. It was a shiny Absol moreover, the Disaster Pokémon walked up to him upon noticing his presence.

"Any idiots came by, Absol?" Ash questioned.

Absol dropped a belt of five Poke Balls on the ground as Ash picked it up.

"Sol, Absol, ab." Absol told him.

Through it's speech pattern, Ash could tell that people did came. But were subdued immediately by the Disaster Pokémon, and aside from being knocked out. Absol took what's worth and tossed them off the island.

"Good work, Absol." Ash patted the dark type's head as it went back to guarding the door.

Ash took the Poke Balls and went inside the cottage, a melody can be heard from inside the cottage as he opened the door to see a mermaid-like Pokémon singing. Though it stopped upon seeing his face.

"Mienshao, join Absol in guarding the place. Primarina, follow me, we're going to see what merchandise Absol got for us." Ash instructed as he tossed a Poke Ball into the air.

Mienshao appeared as it rushed to the door to join it's dark type friend, meanwhile Primarina followed Ash down to a secret basement underneath the cottage. Many cages can be seen as they entered the room, it was ranged from small sized Krabby cage to big size Rhyperior cage.

"Let's see the merchandises." Ash smirked.

He tossed the five Poke Balls into the cage to see a oddly coloured Jolteon appear, a pair of shiny Plusle and Minun, a Tyrunt as well as a Omanyte.

"Absol sure has good eyes, this guys will definitely worth a lot of cash." Ash ginned.

"Marina!" Primarina clapped happily.

They left the basement as Ash laid down bowls of Pokémon Food for them to eat, out came from his Poke Ball was a Deoxys and from a secret door on the wall to his right. Came a pure sky blue iceberg-like Pokémon who begin to munch on it's treat.

"Once you're done eating, we're going back to doing business. " Ash told them.

The device on his hand rang loudly, successfully catching his attention. He lift up his hand to see a silhouette appear on screen.

"I assume you're Pokemon Hunter Wraith?" The silhouette asked.

"What do you want?" Ash questioned harshly as the figure chuckled.

"I've got a job for you and I think you might be interested in the pay." Ash put down his food as he looked at the figure on the screen.

"Let's hear it, shall we?" The figure smirked widely.

"I want you to get me a rare Sandslash and a strong Blaziken as well as a Meltan." The figure told him before pulling out a piece of paper.

The paper's payment reads that he would be paid at least 2,500,000 for all three in his possession as Ash chuckled darkly before leaning back on his chair.

"You'll get what you want, as long as you don't go back on the deal." Ash told him.

"Believe me, I won't go back on a deal that would benefit us both, would I?" The silhouette asked as Ash laughed a loud.

"You'll get your Sandslash, Blaziken and Meltan soon enough. Giovanni." Ash retorted.

The called ended as Ash got up from his chair, where his Pokémon, at the same time ate finish their meal.

"Absol, Regice and Deoxys. The three of you are following me on this one." Ash ordered.

"The rest of you, guard the house. And subdue anyone who comes and take what's worth." He added.

Recalling his three chosen Pokémon, Ash leaped on top of his only mode of transportation as Salamence flew off into the vast blue sky.

* * *

It took three days for Ash to once again, reach Alola and this time was on Akala Island. He touched his goggle to scan the local area to see a small Pokémon figure submerged underwater, and on closer inspection. It was indeed a Meltan that was hiding in the water.

"Salamence, smoke it out with Flamethrower." Ash ordered.

The Dragon Pokemon opened it's mouth, but before it could even launch the fire type attack. Another Flamethrower flew by next to Salamence, causing it to fly unbalanced.

"Tch, just my luck. Now what?!" Ash growled.

He looked down to see Kiawe who had his Turtonator out.

"So, I presume you knew I was coming?" Ash hissed as Kaiwe merely glared at him.

"His not the only one, surrender yourself nicely Pokémon Hunter Wraith." A voice came from behind him.

Ash turned around to see Olivia on an Aerodactyl and behind the Akala Kahuna was Mallow on a Tropius and Lana on a Lapras on the surface of the open sea.

"Three Captains and one Kahuna, and it doesn't seem that you guys will learn on who's superior." Ash smirked.

"We'll see about that, Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!" Olivia ordered.

The Fossil Pokemon summoned a ring of rocks before hurling them towards Salamence who dodged them swiftly while in the air.

"Hmph, Dragon Pulse."

Salamence opened it's mouth to fire a beam of draconic energy towards Aerodactyl, though only to be countered by Kiawe's Turtonator's own Dragon Pulse.

Ash stood unfazed by the attempt of them interfering as he looked at Salamence.

"I assume you're not going to let me go easy, are you?" Ash questioned harshly, and by the judge of their face. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Careful Kahuna Olivia, he has a Deoxys and a Mienshao." Mallow warned.

They were confused when all Ash did was laugh away before smirking at them darkly from beneath his goggle.

"You're really stupid girlie, do you honestly think an experience Pokémon Hunter like me would bring the same for every round?" He mocked.

"Show them a thing or two!" He yelled while throwing a Poke Ball.

They widen their eyes when they saw the same iceberg-like Pokémon floating in the air before beeping loudly.

"Regice, Lock-On." Ash ordered.

Regice formed a target-like orb between it's hand before locking onto every single Pokémon who had a target sign on their bodies.

"Ice Beam!" Ash ordered.

Regice form an sky blue orb on each hand before firing them off into the air, causing two of them to chase after Aerodactyl and Tropius.

"Tropius, quick use Protect around Aerodactyl." Mallow ordered.

The Fruit Pokémon quickly formed a protective blue barrier around himself and Aerodactyl as the ice type attack rebounded. But as soon as the shield came down, Tropius was blast down from the air with a Zap Cannon attack.

"Mallow!" Kiawe yelled.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower. Regice, use Zap Cannon." Ash ordered.

Salamence launched a Flamethrower but rather then hitting their Pokémon, Turtoator quickly shield his Trainer from the attack as he let out a scream of pain. The same fate happened to Lapras who shielded Lana.

"Fools who doesn't learn their lesson should end up this way." Ash grin darkly.

"How dare you! Going as low as to be attacking the Trainer." Olivia growled as Ash merely shrugged.

"Why is there a need to care when I'm the one winning?" He smirked at the Akala Kahuna

"Now, Regice, Salamence, Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered.

Both the Iceberg and Dragon Pokémon fired off a devastating purple beam as one flew at Mallow's direction and the other at Olivia's, though they were saved when a Flamethrower cut through the one aiming for Olivia and a Stone Edge to block Mallow.

"You're going too far, Pokémon Hunter Wraith!" Ash lowered his gaze to see a brunette with a Blaziken alongside Brock who had his Steelix out.

Ash merely chuckled when a Deoxys appeared beside him with what seems to be a struggling Meltan in it's hand as the DNA Pokemon dropped it into a electrical cage.

"What is that Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"The likes of you wouldn't need to know that, but if you really want to know. It's meant for business." Ash smirked.

"And if you think we're going to let you get away, you're wrong." The brunette girl yelled.

Ash noticed what was beside her as he smirked brightly, he faced Deoxys who nodded before changing into it's speed form.

"Today must be my lucky day, to think that all the business I need is all in one place." Ash chimed.

"Salamence, Regice, use Hyper Beam!" He yelled.

Both Pokemon did as told as they fired off their attacks though not at their opponents, but at each other from a distance causing a huge explosion to occur as May decided to call for an attack.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" She yelled.

Though all was silent, when the smoke cleared. Ash was gone, so was his Salamence and Regice heck not even Deoxys was there. But what shocked them the most was that May's Blaziken was gone as well.

"Where's Blaziken!" May yelled.

* * *

Elsewhere far from them, Ash's Salamence landed on a mountain near Route 7 on Akala Island as he leaped off. He opened a cage as Deoxys dropped what seems to be an unconscious Blaziken into the cage before shutting it close.

"To think they were so easily fool, hmph. Idiots." Ash mocked, before recalling Deoxys and Regice afterwards.

He toss the cage back on top of Salamence before jumping onto the Dragon Pokemon along with Absol.

"We're going back to Ula'ula Island, let's go." Ash ordered.

"MANCE!" Salamence roar before taking flight.

It immediately turned towards Ula'ula Island's direction before charging towards said location at an intense speed.

"Nanu, it seems you were right. His heading this way it seems." A man with brown cloak told him as Nanu sighed loudly.

"We're going to where his heading, and that's?"

"Mount Lanakila."

Both of them walked out of the door before running towards the location, where Ash has exactly landed.

"To think that none would be here, tch." Ash growled lowly in irritation.

"Of course, who would stay when they know you are coming?" He turned around to see Nanu alongside Looker who had what seems to be handcuffs out.

"Now, be good and give it up. Pokémon Hunter Wraith." Looker suggested as Ash chuckled darkly.

"I know you three are behind that tree, come out. Or it's going to hurt badly." Ash threatened.

From the tree behind him came out three people, Lillie, Kukui and Sophocles as he seemingly stared at them.

"How… did… you?" Lillie stuttered in fear as Ash chuckled.

"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't hear your loud footsteps?" Ash questioned mockingly as Nanu took out a Poke Ball.

"If you're not going to surrender, then we'll be doing this the hard way." Nanu warned him as the Former Pokemon Trainer leaped back on his Salamence.

Out came from Nanu's Poke Ball was his trusted Persian, and down came from the sky was Ash's Absol. Though Nanu's Persian had a few extra helping hand when Lillie, Kukui and Sophocles let out their Ninetales, Braviary and Vikavolt respectively.

"A four on two fight is it now? Very well, let's get the party started!" Ash yelled.

He threw another two Poke Balls into the air to summon his Regice and Deoxys, who joined Absol and Salamence in battle. Turning the table to a four on four battle.

"But let's start the battle with this." Ash smirked.

This confused everyone, but they widen their eyes in shock when Ash took out an Icinium Z. and it wasn't just a normal one.

"Wait, isn't that my Z-Crystal!" She yelled loudly as Ash grinned.

"I presume you didn't know? Too bad." Ash retorted.

He revealed his black Z-Ring and to them was the Z-Power Ring, and it was the same as Ash's Z-Ring. He then placed the Z-Crystal on his Z-Ring.

"Let's freeze them for all eternity, and to no end!" Ash spoke darkly.

He did a certain dance, causing a volley of yellow aura to appear around Regice who's hand charged up a huge amount of ice energy.

"Subzero Slammer, do it." Ash ordered.

Regice encased Braviary and Vikavolt in a huge structure of ice before crushing it into many tiny pieces, knocking out both the Valiant and Stag Beetle Pokemon in one hit.

"Hmph, worked better than I expected." Ash chimed in amusement.

He tossed the Icinium Z down to the ground only for Lillie to pick it up as he looked at Salamence and Absol.

"Your turn, Flamethrower and Night Slash." He instructed.

Both Pokemon's obeyed as Salamence launched a torrent of hot flames at Ninetales who leaped away from the attack, as Absol charged at Persian with claws radiating in darkness.

"Ninetales, hit Salamence with Ice Beam!" Lillie ordered.

"Persian, Night Slash on the double." Nanu instructed.

The Alolan Fox Pokemon opened her mouth to fire an Ice Beam attack at Salamence who flew higher to avoid getting hit, meanwhile the Alolan Classy Cat Pokemon swiped at Absol with the same claw radiating in darkness.

"Psycho Cut and Dragon Pulse." Ash gave new instructions.

"Absol!" The Disaster Pokémon yelled before firing off a blade of psychic energy towards Ninetales.

"Sala!" Salamence roared as it fired a beam of draconic energy towards Persian.

"Dodge it!" Nanu and Lillie ordered.

Both Pokémon leaped away from their respective incoming attack before landing on the ground as Ash simply gaze down upon them from the air.

* * *

Ash's device rang as he touched his ear device to listen to incoming transmission.

"Sir, we got words from the contractor." A voice called out.

"What is it this time? Extra work, or lesser work?" Ash retorted rather harshly.

"I would seems that he longer needs the Blaziken but he still needs the Meltan and Sandslash." Ash was told about the changes in the plans as he decided to add one more thing in.

"The payment?"

"Same as before."

Ash smirked as he gaze down at Salamence, and without anything much less a single command. Salamence spew out a torrent of hot flames at the ground causing flames to erupt around the nearby trees.

"Ninetales, use Hail quickly!" Lillie yelled.

A cry was heard from Ninetales, causing a hailstorm to crash down upon the field seemingly slowing down the spreading fire, as Ash could see a few Sandshrew running away while being evacuated by a large Sandslash.

"Persian, don't that fool a chance. Dark Pulse!" Nanu ordered.

Persian smirked before firing off a beam of darkness at Ash's Salamence, causing the Dragon Pokemon to dodge sideways.

"Tch,Regice and Deoxys!" Ash yelled.

Both Pokémon went operational as Deoxys charged at Ninetales in it's speed form, meanwhile Regice fired off a Zap Cannon towards Persian.

"Double Team and Lock-On." Ash ordered.

Deoxys soon split into multiple images of itself while Regice decided to put a target sign on both Ninetales and Persian in the midst of the confusion.

"Zap Cannon, Psycho Boost. Do it." Ash grinned.

Regice raised both hands in the midst of the rotating Deoxys as both Pokémon fired their respective attacks, with Psycho Boost flying towards their opponents first.

"Dodge it!"

As soon as both Ninetales and Persian leaped into the air, they were unknowingly blast down by a sudden Zap Cannon attack from Regice as Ash tossed a net to catch the unsuspected Sandslash.

"With this my deal is completed." Ash chimed.

"I don't think so! Magnezone, Zap Cannon!"

Salamence simply flew higher into the air, dodging the Zap Cannon attack. Ash threw a smoke bomb in the air as it exploded, causing smoke to fill the area. But when the smoke cleared, Ash was no longer there.

"Damn it, did he get away?" Nanu questioned.

"Looks like he got us again, damn it. And we were so close!" Looker yelled.

"Guys, where's Lillie and Professor Kukui!" Sophocles yelled with anxiousness in his voice.

* * *

Ash's Salamence flew across the vast blue sky as Ash looked at the tip of it's tail before letting loose a sigh of annoyance.

"To think you two would chase me all the way here, I applaud you." Ash smirked, as he watch Lillie and Kukui climb on top of his Ride Pokémon.

"Stop whatever you're doing, Ash! it's not right!" Kukui tried to convince as Ash scoffed at him.

"There's nothing you can do now, this is my new life. Not yours." Ash retorted.

They continued to stare at each other as Ash simply turned around to face the front.

"Now, get off before I throw you off. I may have spared your Pokemon the last time, Lillie, but not this time." Ash told the blonde.

"I'm not leaving without those Pokémon that you poached from their home!" Lillie retorted as Ash sighed loudly.

"So be it, Absol!" Ash yelled in anger.

From behind them came Ash's Absol, having the Disaster Pokémon pin them both down as Ash walked towards them before kneeling down.

"I guess you guys are just going to follow me back home, but first." Ash signalled for Absol to throw them into another electrical cage before locking it.

A few hours passed by quickly, as Ash's Salamence landed on a mountain top. Only for a helicopter with a big red 'R' on it to fly above their heads, the door opened to reveal Giovanni walking down the stairs alongside his secretary.

"Here's the Sandslash and Meltan." Ash told the boss of Team Rocket, as he dropped a net containing said Pokémon.

"Very well, here's your payment as promised." Giovanni responded while handing Ash an envelope.

The Pokémon Hunter opened the envelope to count the money before closing it when it's correct, as he leaped back onto his Salamence.

"I look forward to doing business with you again, Pokémon Hunter Wraith. Or should I say Pokémon Hunter Ash Ketchum?" Giovanni smirked as Ash paid no heed to his 'business' talk.

"Tell me that when you have another job for me, otherwise-" Without finishing, Ash's Salamence flew off to parts unknown.

* * *

Elsewhere in Alola, Brock met up with the rest after Lillie and Kukui disappeared for a few hours and has yet to return.

"Have you found them?" He asked getting many signs of negative signals in return.

"I'm afraid not, and I'm also afraid that they went after Pokémon Hunter Wraith." Looker sighed, causing everyone to look at him.

Though May was the most upset one, she not only came to Alola to have her vacation ruined by the recent poaching. Her Blaziken was even taken away from her, and heck she didn't even know until the end.

"The next time I see that jerk, I'm going to pummel him!" May growled loudly, only to receive a look from Nanu that reads 'You must be joking me'.

"Tell that to me when you ACTUALLY knock out one of his Pokémon, believe me. It took four people to knock none of them out." Nanu retorted.

They looked worried for their friends safety that was within the grasp of the Pokemon Hunter, as Ash flew through the vast blue sky on his Salamence.

* * *

Chapter 2 is out guys! And as I said before the start of the chapter, any suggestion please place them in the review. And I might change probably after or during Chapter 3!

A/N: **I know you guys have been warning me constantly about Poke Trollers, but believe me. I am also annoyed, if they really want to do it than that just proves their immaturity. But still, I thank you all for all the warnings you've given me so far!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Thank You all for the support of this story, and like many of my other stories. Your support means a lot to me, and so here's Chapter 3!**

Without any further ado, let the story begin!

Chapter 3: A Plan to Escape

* * *

Ash opened a cage as he tossed his two 'hostages' inside, before tossing Blaziken into a separate cage.

"Ash! You can't do this, let us out!" Kukui yelled, as the Kanto native wasn't betting an eye.

"And why would I do that? You guys have already caused by a great delay in my work, so be good and stay inside." Ash retorted.

He walked over to his computer before pushing a few button, and what they can see from the screen, was a sales list which indicates that Ash was planning to sell Blaziken away.

"You can't do that, that Blaziken already has a Trainer!" Lillie protested as Ash chuckled darkly.

"So what? Does it looks like I care? Just as long as it earns me money, I'm perfectly fine with it."Ash responded, before turning his head to the door.

"Mienshao, keep a close eye on them." Ash ordered.

The Martial Artist Pokémon nodded, as the Pokémon Hunter left the room. Leaving behind his Fighting type Pokémon along with two human who were locked behind bars, Kukui silently took out a Poke Ball though it didn't go unnoticed by Meinshao who swiped it away from his hand.

"Shao!" Mienshao growled loudly, before kicking a the ball across the room.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the living room, Ash's device rang loudly as he lift up his hand, making a holographic image appear.

"Sir! We've managed to pinpoint Rayquaza's location, it would seems that Rayquaza will arrive at Mt. Coronet in the afternoon." A man dressed in a light grey suit, covered by a red vest reported.

"Very well, I want you to secure Rayquaza at Mt. Coronet until I get there. DO NOT let anyone interfere with us, is that clear?" Ash ordered, as the man saluted.

"Sir!"

The screen cut to black as Ash walked over to a wall in the house, with Absol, Regice following suit. with a push of his hand, the wall flipped open to reveal a secret Poke Ball stash as he took one out from the many, before making his way out of the house.

"Finally, Rayquaza has finally shown itself after so long. There's no way I'm letting this chance fly away." Ash smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mt. Coronet, the same man arrived at the summit of the entire mountain, as a few more people ran by him with a few suitcases in hand, right as they assembled in one whole line in front of him.

"Set down the containment device, and make sure it's ready! Do not activate without my command, got it?!" He yelled loudly in demand.

"Yes, sir!" The whole group of goons yelled.

"Get a move on!"

The people immediately scattered around the mountain as two of them set down the suitcase on the ground, right before it deploy a huge screen and a rod. One person took the rod form the suitcase, before plunging it into the ground as the other started to type rapidly.

"Sir, the devices are set. Rayquaza will emerge from the skies exactly thirty minutes from now!" One man reported.

In the air heading towards Sinnoh, Ash was riding on his Salamence as he looked at a device on his hand. It was a grey ball with blue outlines, as he looked at the road ahead.

* * *

(Flashback, Few Minutes Ago)

Ash entered a shop hidden on the streets, only to see a man leaning against his chair while reading a book with his legs on the table as he glanced at the Pokémon Hunter.

"So, what do you need this time? According to the message earlier, Rayquaza finally appeared?" He asked.

"You already got the message, so pass me what I need." Ash retorted.

The man sighed loudly before ravaging through the desk, as he tossed a grey ball towards Ash who caught it.

"That device there can cast a net that is as big as a Regigigas, so don't make the mistake of opening it for no reason." He warned, which made Ash glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"This has better not be another one of your goddamn prototypes, because if it is, you're so going to be dead." Ash retorted with a threat as the man laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not so stupid to send you another one of my prototypes. After all, you're technically my only customer and supporter." He smirked.

Ash chuckled before walking out of the store, as he hopped onto Salamence with the Dragon Pokémon flying off into the skies.

* * *

(Current Time)

Ash's Salamence landed on the ground as the man saluted to him, with the Pokémon Hunter getting off his transport.

"Sir! Rayquaza will be emerging from the summit of this mountain in five minutes, what are your plans?" He reported as Ash chuckled, before looking at him.

"Nathan, I want you to guard the devices and deploy the field at my command." Ash ordered.

"Sir!"

Ash hopped back onto Salamence who flew into the skies as it landed on the summit of the mountain, but before the five minute could hit, a van arrived at the scene catching Nathan's attention. As a blonde woman got out from her van, while being followed by a blue hair lady and a green hair gentleman.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Sinnoh Champion herself? And along with two other brats too." Nathan remarked with sarcasm.

"I suppose you can handle them?" Ash's voice emitted from the communicator at his left ear.

"I won't fail you, sir!" He yelled.

Nathan took out a Poke Ball before tossing it into the air as a Abomasnow appeared before him, whist the clouds started to twirl, with Ash's voice emitting again.

"Nathan, do it." Ash ordered.

"Deploy the field immediately!" Nathan's voice boomed.

Cynthia and her gang were shocked as a huge field emerged from the ground as the walls of unknown energy, surrounded the entire summit where Rayquaza emerged from the clouds as it crashed face first into a unseen wall.

"You won't get away with this, Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia called.

* * *

Meanwhile at the summit, Ash was facing Rayquaza on top of his Salamence as he looked at the Dragon Pokemon.

"Dragon Pulse, go." The Dragon and Flying type opened it's mouth to fire a beam of draconic energy at Rayquaza who turned a loop in the air to avoid the attack.

In retaliation, Rayquaza shot a orange orb into the air as a hail of Draco Meteor rained down on Salamence, who surprising avoided all of them with ease as Ash tossed two more Poke Ball into the air.

"Absol, Regirock, get to work!" Ash ordered.

Both the Disaster and Rock Peak Pokemon appeared on the mountain area around Rayquaza who looked all around, as the Rock type Pokemon fired a barrage of rocks at Rayquaza who flew all around trying it's best to dodge.

At the battle where Nathan was, his Abomasnow send a Simisage flying back to it's Trainer's feet.

"Cilan, how are you holding up!?" Cynthia yelled, as Cilan recalled his Pokemon.

"It's not good, I can't find a opening to hit his Abomasnow." Cilan responded, as Nathan was smirking.

Cynthia's Garchomp managed to send a goon's Weavile back before being hit by Abomasnow's Ice Punch attack as it got send to the floor, having it's right hand frozen in ice.

"We're not going to let you through this easily, at least not until we're done." He smirked.

From within the unseen field, a explosion appeared as Rayquaza flew to the wall while being paralyzed as Ash smirked brightly.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam. Absol, Dark Pulse. Regirock, Zap Cannon." Ash ordered.

"Absol!" Absol howled before firing off a beam of dark energy at Rayqauza.

"Mence!" The Dragon Pokémon immediately fired a devastating purple beam.

"Re..gigigi…rooock!" Regirock beeped before slamming it's hand on the ground, which caused a dozen of pillars to erupt around Rayqauza.

The Sky High Pokémon swiftly flew out of the Stone Edge attack, as it exploded behind it. While barely dodging Absol's Dark Pulse attack, right before being hit by Salamence's Hyper Beam attack as it fell to the ground.

"Hmph, this feel as if a walk in the park compared to the last time. You might as well surrender yourself nicely and quietly, if you know what's good for you." Ash smirked.

Rayquaza roared loudly in anger, as it coated itself in a blinding rainbow light which forces Ash to cover his eyes, once the light broke apart. Rayquaza was in it's Mega Evolved form, having gain a bigger size and appearance.

"You think you're so great just because you can Mega Evolve, huh?" Ash voice with sarcasm.

Rayqauza roared loudly before coating itself in a vast green light, as it charged at Salamence with aura shaped in a huge dragon. Before knocking the Dragon Pokémon unbalance, causing Ash to growl in annoyance.

"If you're not going to surrender yourself nicely, then so be it. Regirock, Lock-On!" Ash ordered.

Regirock's hand glowed red, as a target symbol appeared on Rayquaza's head, right as the Mega Evolved Sky High Pokemon fired a devastating Hyper Beam that was twice larger then Salamence's. Causing all of his Pokemon to dodge the attack.

"Regirock, Thunder Wave. Absol, Dark Pulse. Salamence, Dragon Pulse." Regirock immediately emitted a stream of electricity at Rayquaza, right as Absol's and Salamence's attack flew towards Rayquaza.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ash's hideout, Kukui silently recalled his Lycanroc as both Lillie and himself snuck out of the cage, where Mienshao was resting outside right before going upstairs.

"We have to get out of here, and fast." Kukui suggested.

"If this is Ash's hideaway, then I presume there are going to be guards outside." Lillie told him.

Kukui slowly opened the door, where he saw Regice fly by at an incredible speed. And before he could be caught, Kukui swiftly and quietly shut the door.

"Guess your intuition was right, Lillie. Ash sure has left a few guards at home." Kukui sighed loudly.

He once again opened the door, to see Primarina at the other side as he widen his eye. The Soloist Pokemon immediately charged up a ball of water, before launching it at the group of escaped humans.

Kukui immediately opened the door, which in turn successfully knocked Primarina off balance, as the Water and Fairy type Pokemon's attack flew sideways, with Kukui and Lillie making a run for it.

"Shao?" Mienshao voice in a questioning tone, as it leaped out from the basement level.

"Rina! Marina! Pri!" Primarina scolded as Mienshao recoiled in shock.

The Martial Arts Pokemon swiftly ran up the stairs to the second level, whist Primarina ran around the first level. Meanwhile, Regice who coincidentally returned flew up to the third level.

"They are just too quick on their feet, we can't get out at this rate." Kukui growled.

* * *

Back at Mt. Coronet, Cynthia's Mega Evolved Garchomp flew to a rock as it lay unconscious before reverting back whist Nathan was smirking with his Mega Evolved Abomasnow in front of him, as the Frost Tree Pokemon roared loudly.

"Don't think we're the same level as most other Poachers you know, we bring more pain then you think and just to show." He looked back, as did the rest.

Mega Rayquaza smashed into a rock pillar before falling off the skies, whist Regirock had already been recalled.

"Absol, Night Slash, go." Ash ordered.

Ash's now Mega Evolved Absol, rushed at the fallen Sky High Pokemon before giving it a hard slash with claws radiating with dark energy, causing it to roar in pain as it struggles to fly back into the air, shaking Absol off in the process.

"Hmph, you still got that much strength. You're admirable, I'll give you that." Ash chuckled darkly as he pressed the device by his ear.

"Nathan, prepare the Skyliner, we're about to end here." He ordered.

"Sir, the airship won't arrive until another fifteen minutes. We're running a bit short on time, if you can't capture Rayquaza by tha-" Ash growled loudly before glaring to the side.

"When I say to get the ship ready, do it! Do not question me further then this, Nathan." Ash retorted as Nathan went quiet before ending the call.

Rayquaza flew out from between the rocks that was surround their view, as it crashed right into Absol before flying into the air. Ash smirked before preparing his Z-Ring, as Rayquaza's Hyper Beam attack crashed into where Absol was.

Suddenly, the Sky High Pokemon was surrounded by a zone of psychic energy, with Ash smirking brightly, right as Absol gave a loud howl.

"Shattered Psyche, go." Ash ordered.

With another loud howl, Rayquaza was thrown between invisible psychic walls, right before being blast straight into a concrete pillar as it fell to the ground with Ash tossing the ball device as it cast out a huge electrical net which covered Rayquaza.

With another struggle, the net electrified the imprisoned Sky High Pokemon who yelled in pain before reverting back as it crashed onto the ground, unconscious whist the clouds tore open to reveal a airship with immense size.

"Isel, load Rayquaza into the ship, we're moving off." Ash ordered, as a electrical conduction hook appeared to load the unconscious Rayquaza into the ship.

Before Ash could fly off, a Ice Beam attack flew by as he turn his head to see Cynthia with her Glaceon out on the battlefield.

"You should know when you've lost a battle, Cynthia. Hyper Beam!" Ash voiced with irritation in his voice.

Salamence immediately charged up a orb of purple energy as it launched at Cynthia herself, forcing Glaceon to take the attack for it's Trainer as it screeched in pain with Ash flying off beside the airship.

He immediately pressed a button on his hand device, with a silhouette appearing.

"I've got your Rayquaza, so as per our deal. Where do you want to meet." Ash told the person who chuckle brightly.

"Good, we'll meet at the abandoned harbours in Johto in thirty minutes. Don't be late, Pokemon Hunter Wraith." The screen immediately cuts to black as a voice came.

"Don't be late, huh? I wonder who the ones who were always late." Nathan chuckled.

"Hmph, he better have our payment ready by then. Full speed towards Johto!" He yelled.

* * *

Kukui immediately peeked out the door, to see no patrolling Pokemon's outside as he signalled for Lillie to follow him.

"Where are we going to go, Professor Kukui?" She asked as Kukui sighed.

"I honestly have no idea, Lillie. But we have to at least get outside first." Kukui answered.

The duo hastily ran down the stairs, but was forced to hide underneath the stairs when Primarina ran by, trying it's very best to search for the escapee.

"Looks like their anxiously looking for us, I wonder why?" Lillie questioned.

Right as Primarina ran by, Kukui and Lillie ran towards the door as they opened it to see the sunray shining on them.

"Quickly, let's get out of here." Kukui suggested.

Lillie and Kukui immediately started to move, as they ran to the edge of the island. And upon their arrival, they saw nothing but a big tree and something shocking underneath it.

"What's that?" Lillie asked, as Kukui bend down to investigate.

"It looks like a grave, but for who?" He answered.

Before he could check, an Absol leaped in front of him with a loud growl making Kukui recoil in shock, with Mienshao ceasing Lillie with one hand on her neck and the other locking her arms.

"Try something and she gets it, now I suggest you step away from there before either one of you gets hurt." Ash scowled loudly at Kukui who slowly stepped backwards.

"Why are you doing this, Ash? Aren't we friends!" Lillie tried to reason as Ash glanced at her, before chuckling.

Kukui secretly held on Poke Ball in his hand, as Mienshao tighten it's grip on the hostage it was holding as Ash glared at Kukui.

"Drop it, now." He demanded.

Kukui let go of his Poke Ball as it fell to the ground with Absol kicking it far away from view, as Ash walked passed him towards the tombstone.

"You asked who this grave was for, did you not ever check the news." Ash told them as they looked puzzled, as he glance back at the stone.

"I'm back, Pikachu. I bet you must be cursing me from the other side, aren't you?" Ash mumbled.

Lillie and Kukui jumped at his speech as they looked at him shocked out of their minds, as Absol glared at Kukui, meanwhile Mienshao was still holding Lillie hostage as the former Pokemon Trainer continued to look at the grave.

* * *

End of chapter! Please continue to read if you like the story, R&R if you will.

A/N: **I'm on route to typing the forth Chapter of this story, sorry that the update was late…**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without any further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 4: Burden from the Past

At Ash's hideout where Meinshao was still holding Lillie hostage, Ash was kneeling down in front of a tombstone who he confirms to them to be his best friend's and partner, Pikachu's.

"What do you mean that grave is Pikachu's? Tell us!" Kukui yelled, as Ash glanced backward.

Absol growled loudly, forcing Kukui to step back in fear as the Disaster Pokémon turned circles around the Alola Region Professor threateningly. Right as Ash looked back at the stone, as he laid fifteen pieces of pink and blue flowers.

"If you don't know what happened, then I'll tell you. And just so you know, I neither need your sympathy nor pity." Ash told the two of them as he stood up.

"It all started 3 years ago, when that happened."

* * *

(Flashback, 3 Years Ago)

Ash who was walking down the road back home from the forest of Route 1, with his best friend on his shoulder as he breathed in the air of his home region with a huge smile on my face.

"Well the Alola League came to a draw, both Lycanroc and Silvally got knocked out in the end at the same time. What a bummer!" Ash yelled, as Pikachu patted his head in relaxation.

"Pikapi." The Mouse Pokémon told him as Ash gave him a cheeky smile.

"Right, there will be a sudden death round for the Alola League in just ten days! So, we let's do our best!" Ash cheered, as did Pikachu.

They decided to leave their Alolan teammates behind to do their own personal training, and he could probably guess too that Gladion was doing his own training right about now and probably harder than before.

"Let's hurry and get back home, and we'll-" Ash stopped in his tracks.

Both Pikachu and himself looked into the forest to see a differently coloured Absol, who narrowed it's eyes at them before walking off into the wilds, causing Ash and Pikachu to tilt their heads.

"Was that an Absol?" Pikachu nodded.

Amazed by the sight of the shiny Disaster Pokémon, the duo continued down the road back home. Meanwhile in the air near them, a rainbow coloured net-like portal ripped open in the skies, as a small white creature came through before flying off into a distance at a rather high speed.

Back in Pallet Town, Ash stood at the entrance of his hometown to admire the view, before breathing in the air of his home.

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it, buddy?" Pikachu nodded before breathing in a lungful of air, as he let out a loud 'chaaaaa'

He ran down the hill towards his house, and upon opening the door. There was no one inside said area, other than a not placed on the desk itself. And gaining a high amount of curiosity, Ash picked up the small piece of paper before reading what was written on it.

Dear Ash,

I am writing to tell you that, your friends were with me to wait for you in the house but we decided to do a little shopping until you arrive. We want to congratulate you in your battle during the Alola League, and we know it was a draw, we believe you will win the sudden battle rounds!

So until we come back, please rest while you can and possible train if hard and win the Alola League!

From your mother,

Delia

Ash set the note down before walking outside of the house, as Pikachu was still sitting on his shoulder.

"I guess everyone won't be back until who knows how long, so in the meantime why don't we train in Professor Oak's ranch?" Ash suggested as Pikachu flexed his muscles, making Ash laugh in joy.

They travelled their way up to the Kanto Professor's, and upon reaching said building. Ash opened the knob of the door, and just as he suspected no one was inside the building. Ash sighed to himself, as he walked over to the ranch, he looked at the beautiful green scenery before him as did Pikachu.

The fact that he didn't see his old Pokémon was the fact that he guess, they went to keep the area safe and sound especially Bulbasaur since he was the ranch's ambassador.

"Why don't you say, we get started buddy?" Ash suggested.

Pikachu quickly leaped off of his shoulder as he stood on the grassy plain, ready for his training.

"Alright, let's start off with the power of your Iron Tail, use it on that rock!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu leaped into the air before turning his tail into steel, as he brought it down against a rock or in their case a boulder which was five times Pikachu's size, as they only manage to break a average chunk of it on their first blow.

"Not good enough, huh? Try it once more!" Ash encouraged.

Pikachu once against leaped at the boulder, before bring down his steel-like tail shattering a much larger chunk of the boulder this time, as he stood back on the ground with a smile on his face.

"Not bad, if we keep this up, we might even deal Gladion's Silvally a great amount of damage." Ash told his best friend, who jumped in joy.

They continued their training for the past hour, and to his surprise, neither friend nor family has returned yet and all he could guess is that they went pretty far.

"We've been training for nearly an hour, where exactly are the rest?" Ash questioned himself, as Pikachu shrugged his shoulders in negative response.

Deciding to take a short break before training again, Ash could hear an explosion coming from inside the lab. The duo quickly ran inside the lab, and to their surprise nothing was even inside the area, other than a few blown up computers and destroyed devices.

"What happened here?" Ash questioned.

They took a few more looks around, and like the last time nothing was around the room. In just a few minutes, Ash felt a chill down his spine as he heard something float down behind him, the Kanto Trainer slowly turned around to see a white creature, the size of an origami staring right at him.

"It's a… Kartana!" Ash yelled, as Kartana swiped down upon him.

Both Ash and Pikachu swiftly dodged to the side, as the Ultra Beast sliced through another two device and one machine as said objects exploded in bright flames.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, quickly!" Ash ordered.

The Mouse Pokemon's cheeks instantly sparked, as he fired a huge volt of electricity at Kartana, but due to the Drawn Sword Pokemon's extremely small body, the Electric type move missed it's mark about five times.

"Damn, it's just too small for us to hit it." Ash growled.

Kartana's body suddenly took up a bright glow as it charged at Pikachu who ducked down to dodge the attack, and like before, the Ultra Beast simply sliced through the ground as if it was a thin piece of paper.

"Why must it be here, of all places?" Ash thought with fear.

"Pikachu, quickly use Electroweb!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaped into the air before firing a electrical net-like attack at Kartana, who's body simply took up the same bright glow as it sliced through Pikachu's Electroweb, as if it was yet again a paper.

Both Ash and Pikachu widen their eyes in shock, as Kartana float down slowly. Ash slowly reached into his pocket to try and grab a Z-Crystal to use, but all the tension with the battle accidentally made him scatter all his Z-Crystals as they dropped on the ground.

"Oh no!" Ash yelled, as he tried to grab a crystal.

As he was doing so, a sound of something being hit could be heard, making him raise his head. His eye widen to see Pikachu smashing an Iron Tail to Kartana's side, whist being hit by the Drawn Sword Pokémon's Sacred Sword attack.

Both Pokémon flew backwards, as Kartana flew into a machine which exploded upon impact, meanwhile Pikachu crashed into a debris of broken machine, bleeding rather profusely from his stomach as Ash ran to him.

"Pikachu! Please tell me you're alright!" Ash yelled.

He quickly grabbed hold of his best friend, who was panting really hard due to his severe injury. The door bashed opened to reveal Officer Jenny and four other male officers, as well as a few of Ash's friend and family.

"What have you done, young man?" Officer Jenny questioned in demand of the situation, though Ash was not answering.

They looked around the area, to see the entire lab in chaos and not only was the whole place in flames, machines and devices were also destroyed and crushed beneath the fire and rubbles.

"What have you done to my lab, Ash?" Professor Oak asked in devastation to his workplace.

Ash quickly turned around to see a lot of angry faces, but as he stood up the whole room gasp in shock of Pikachu's severe condition.

"Where's Kartana?" Ash asked, though the rest were confused.

"Are you trying to push the blame to someone else, young man? It's clear that you're guilty here, and that Pikachu is the proof of what we need." An male officer retorted harshly, as Officer Jenny narrowed her eyes down at him.

Though before she could move on with what she does, Ash's friend glared at him though Misty was the first to talk.

"You're horrible to do this to Pikachu, how could you!" She screeched.

"We don't know who you're trying to blame, but trying to excuse you're way out now is impossible." Tracey added.

Officer Jenny soon stood in front of the devastated young man, as a male officer who was done checking on Pikachu, who was still on Ash's arm whispered something into her ears, as the sole female officer widen her eyes in shock.

"Ash Ketchum, you're hereby under arrest for Pokémon mistreatment and any other source, you have the rights to remain quiet, that Pikachu in your arm is all the proof we need." She told him, before locking both his wrist on cuffs.

"No you got it wrong, it wasn't me!" Ash yelled, as Officer Jenny glared at him.

"Pikachu is already dead, you're the only one here! Who are you trying to push your crimes too!" She retorted loudly, as everyone friends and family gasped in shock.

She forcefully brought the young Trainer to the door as Professor Oak looked at Ash with both eyes of sadness and disappointment.

"Because of the lost of Pikachu, Ash. I'm hereby revoking your license permanently. All I can say is that I'm very much disappointed in you." The elderly man sighed while shaking his head.

Max and the few of Ash's friend were the next he saw as the bespectacled boy looked at him with eyes of anger due to Pikachu's condition.

"How grain can you be in training a simple Pokémon? You even let Pikachu die in a place as peaceful as this, get a new life!" He yelled in his face, as Delia was the next to walk up to him.

"I can believe that Pikachu is dead, and maybe they are right. You should have done something different." She said sadly.

While Officer Jenny was dragging him out, hateful words were heard from almost everybody present. From within the rubbles of a destroyed computer, Kartana flew out with burn marks off over it's body as it flew off unseen by everyone.

But before the female officer could load the young man who still had his deceased partner in his hands into the car, an shiny Absol leaped out from nowhere as it created a claw of darkness energy.

"Sol!" The Disaster Pokémon roared, before slashing Officer Jenny bringing her to the ground.

Absol quickly brought Ash away into the forest, as the male officers went after it. Only after a few hours of running, they stopped in their tracks as Ash simply kneeled on the ground with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Why… why does it have to be like this?" He asked, as Absol looked at him with eyes of sorry.

"If only we were more careful, maybe if I didn't drop those damn crystals, Pikachu might already still be alive!" He yelled.

He cuddled Pikachu's body before throwing his Z-Ring onto the ground, as rain started to pour down. Ash screamed loudly in both sadness and agony, whist Absol could do nothing but watch silently.

* * *

(Current Time)

"It's been 3 years since I've abandoned my name and humanity." Ash said dryly.

"They wanted me to do something else, get a new life. Well, they have it and no one is going to stop me in what I do best." Ash added, as he turned around to his two captives.

Kukui and Lillie were shocked beyond believe, as the Alola Professor looked him in the eyes as he started to speak.

"You still have your old companions, Pokémon and even the Z-Ring which Tapu Koko bestowed upon you. Are you going to throw them all away, answer me!" Kukui yelled, as Ash chuckled darkly in malice.

"Companion? What a useless notion, the death of my best friend has already push my old Pokémon's back beyond believe, I WAS the one who has been ABANDONED!" He retorted, as Kukui recoiled in shocked.

He took up his Z-Ring before looking at Primarina, who blast it with what seems to be a Sparkling Aria attack. With water streaming off his wrist, Lillie could see a black coloured paint dripping onto the floor as Ash smirked at them.

"I already told you before, I have abandoned everything. My love, my trust, and my identity, there is no need for me to keep something as useless when I was still a Trainer, Kukui." Ash told them, as he looked at the both of them.

"I'll give you guys a chance, you can cry your disbeliefs if you want, you can find those who wanted me to get a new life. Though the next time I see you, you'll be nothing but mere corpses." He threatened, before turning his back against them.

With a swift movement, Mienshao knocked both of them out before lifting them up as Ash looked at the Martial Arts Pokémon, who was a little fearful since it didn't accomplish what it was told to do.

"Forget it, load them onto a raft. Let them drift to shore, I don't care." Ash instructed.

Meinshao nodded before walking off, Ash looked into a distance as Mienshao threw the two unconscious people onto the raft, though a thick mist appeared as the small boat started to sail far away into the unknown.

* * *

Kukui who was still unconscious as Lillie soon woke up inside what seems to be a studio, as the blonde woman got up with a loud groan of pain.

"Are you finally awake?" A voice questioned.

The door creaked open to reveal a woman with straight yellow hair with a black headset with blue and red colour covering on the left and right side with attachtments that nearly reached the ankle of her legs, while wearing a blue sparkling dress with a fluffy ocean coloured scarf around her neck, while too wearing a pair of purple high heels.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" She answered as the woman smiled at her.

"My name is Elesa, you're in Nimbasa City in the Unova Region." She introduced herself, before sitting on a sofa as Lillie looked around.

She held onto her head, which was still throbbing in pain as the blonde woman sat back down on her given bed.

"How did I get here? Or rather, how long was I out for?" She asked, as Elesa put a finger on her chin in thoughts.

"For about four days, and to answer on how you got here. My Eelektross found you on an wooden raft, that drifted here from who knows." She answered.

Lillie quickly got up before collapsing back down forgetting about her injury, as she growled in pain.

"Don't get up to quickly, you're still hurt. Though I can say the same to that man beside you." Elesa told her.

The door immediately flew open as a tanned girl where a pink dress, looked angrily at the Nimbasa City Gym Leader.

"Elesa, do you know how long we've been waiting!" She yelled, as Elesa jolt up in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Iris. I totally forgot, I was taking care of two patients after all." She told her, before getting up.

* * *

The Electric type Gym Leader followed Iris out the door, as she gestured for Lillie to follow them which she follows suit.

And upon reaching the outside, Cilan and his two brothers were sitting at the audience seats, Clay was standing at the side of the stage, Lenora was sitting on the right side of the stage by the edge, Burgh who leaning against the wall near the ground level of the stage, Skyla was lying on one of the audience seat, Brycen surprising was balancing on a wooden plank on a ball, Roxie was squatting on the ground with her guitar connected to two big speakers and lastly Iris who arrived alongside Elesa sat on a chair that was placed on the stage.

"Where's Cheren and Marlon?" Chili asked, as Brycen opened his eyes.

"They said that there was an emergency, so they couldn't come."

Elesa clapped her hands before sitting on a red chair as everyone turn their attention to the stage.

"I can assume everyone knows why we're here, right?" She asked, as Clay chuckled.

"That's obvious, so let's start." Clay answered.

Elesa nodded as she gestured for Lillie to come out.

"First off, I got someone I want to introduce to you. i found her by the harbour on a raft with another man, who unfortunately hasn't woke up yet." She told them, as Roxie strung her guitar creating a deafening music.

"How is this introduction related to our current case?" She asked, before playing her guitar once more.

"We'll never know unless we ask, and you're going to wake up the patient by accident, Roxie. Please refrain from connecting your guitar to your speakers, when we're indoors in a quiet place." Cress told her, as Roxie sling her guitar behind herself.

Lillie slowly walked out with nervousness written all over her face, and upon stepping out into the open, every single Gym Leader gazed at her direction as she gulped loudly before bowing at them.

"My name is Lillie, I came from the Alola Region." She introduced as Iris nodded her head.

"I'm Iris, the Gym Leader of Opelucid City. That's Cilan, Chili and Cress, the three brothers and Gym Leaders of Striaton City. Lenora, the Gym Leader of Nacrene City, Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City, and I'm sure you've met Elesa, the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City." She started.

"That's Clay, the Gym Leader of Driftveil City, Skyla, the Gym Leader of Mistralton City, Brycen, the Gym Leader of Icirrus City and lastly Roxie, the Gym Leader of Virbank City." She finished her introductions.

Lillie nodded as Elesa gestured for her to sit down, one which she follows as Brycen leaped off of the plank.

"Let's get back on topic, we for now know that Pokémon Hunter Wraith is on route of capturing the Legendary Pokémon Tornadus." He started.

"And according to Cilan himself, who fought him first hand. He possesses the Legendary Pokémon Regirock, a transportation Pokémon Salamence and lastly an Absol." Iris told them.

She sighed loudly before tossing the papers aside, before leaning back on her chair. Whist Lillie opened her mouth.

"Erm, if I might add something?" She questioned meekly as Cress nodded his head.

"Certainly, miss Lillie, please go ahead." He answered with pure politeness.

* * *

She nodded her head before looking at them.

"He also possesses the Mythical Pokémon, Deoxys. The Legendary Pokémon, Regice. A Mienshao and Primarina." She told them, as they widen their eyes.

"If I may ask, young lad. How did you know all this?" Clay questioned, as Lillie sighed loudly.

"Firstly, I fought him alongside my friends though we lost miserably, and secondly, I was capture by him alongside Professor Kukui personally." She told them.

The whole room was silent, as Roxie strung her guitar forcing Lillie to cover her ears as the Poison type Gym Leader look at her with a big smirk paste across her face.

"You said you were captured by him personally, can you tell us who he is?" She questioned, as Lillie was a bit taken back.

"Please, Roxie, Wraith is his name what else could there be?" Skyla retorted casually, whist the Virbank City Gym Leader looked at her.

"You're too casual, Skyla. Pokemon Hunter always uses a codename, you know?" She smirked.

Skyla sighed loudly before sitting up straight, before waving her off though she was about to say something until Lillie's voice cut in.

"I can tell you if it's dire, but can you please promise me you won't release this to the public?" Her statement greatly confused Burgh who raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you ask us to do that, young lady? Is it really that big of a secret, or is he our friend?" He asked, as Lenora signalled for him to keep quiet.

"You will be shocked when you hear me out, and in fact he IS my friend. I don't know if you will believe me, but his Ash Ketchum, the one who fought in the Alola League three years ago." She told them.

Iris immediately slammed her hands on the table as Lillie jump in shock, as she looked at Lillie.

"That's outrageous, there's no way that's true!" She yelled, before sitting back down.

"The Ash I know is too kind and stupid to be doing this, there's no way what you said is true and linked." She dismissed, as the door creaked open.

"It's in fact true, Iris."

Every Gym Leader turned their head towards the doors direction, as an elderly man with a strong build wearing something similar to a teacher's outfit, as Iris immediately stood up.

"Mister Drayden, why are you here and what do you mean?" She mused out as Drayden simply nodded.

"I'm here because I heard that you guys were having a conference, and to answer what I mean-" He stopped as he looked at Lillie who simply stared at him.

Drayden closed his eyes before speaking once again.

"Just look into her eyes, are those not eyes of sincerity?" He told them.

Every single last one of the Gym Leaders stared into Lillie's eyes, as Roxie decided to sit on the ground with a big sigh.

"Oh dear god! This is just one trouble after the other, what the hell is going on?" She exclaimed loudly.

"I'm afraid I have the same sentence as you, Roxie. This is actually pretty absurd." Cress agreed, as Skyla was in thoughts.

Most Gym Leaders were in thoughts until Iris brought in a question.

"But why would Ash do this?" She asked, as Drayden looked at her.

"The better question is, how are we going to stop him? Details from Cheren already came in, that he is on his way to Milos island and we all know what rests there." Dray redirected, as Elesa got up.

"I'm going ahead to give Cheren and Marlon a hand, you guys find a way to beat him." She told the rest.

The Nimbasa City Gym Leader soon left the room, as did Clay and Skyla.

"I'll try and get Alder to help us in this battle, I'm afraid it's going to get messy." Drayden reassured the rest, before walking out the door.

"I guess we better be going, not like anything is going to happen by just sitting here." Roxie grinned, before dashing out the door.

Slowly one by one, the Gym Leaders left the room until only Iris and Cilan were left with Lillie.

* * *

That's Chapter 4, things are escalating very quickly downhill.

A/N: **I hope you guys remain to love this story! ^w^, if you do please go ahead and R &R and tell me if I can improve!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without any further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle at Milos Island

(Several Hours Before the start of Chapter)

Ash sat inside his big airship while watching something playing on the video screen, he was inside a portion of the ship with a few flight crews sitting in front of him, until Isel walked out from the door on his right.

"Sir, are you still watching that same old news from three years ago?" He asked, though Ash did not answer his question.

"I'm not particularly interested in this news, I have no need to." Ash answered.

On the screen was the news from 3 years ago, about the partial destruction in Pallet Town that was presuming caused by him, and who was now seemingly to be on the wanted list of criminal who escaped from his "crime".

"We were notified by a citizen of this town, right as a fire was seen at Professor Oak's laboratory." The Officer Jenny from 3 years ago spoke.

Ash narrowed his eye, but before he could really do something about his anger, a crew member turned around to face him.

"Sir! We have a transmission coming in." He told the Pokémon Hunter who nodded.

"Let it through, let's see what the person has to say." Ash ordered, as he watch the crew member typing on the screen.

The previous screen dissolved right as a new one took over, and on that new screen sat a man who was wearing a business suit with a huge grin on his face.

"I take it you're the prestigious Pokémon Hunter Wraith?" He questioned, as Ash opened an eye to look at him.

"What do you need, if you already know who I am, I sure am hell am not going to introduce everyone of my crewmates to you, do I?" Ash retorted harshly, causing the man to chuckle.

"I have a job offer for you, and I want you to capture me a Tornadus that resides in Unova. You'll be paid handsomely for your hard work of naturally of course, do we have a deal?" The man told him.

As swiped through the pages on the document given to him by Isel, before turning over to the screen with a grin on his face.

"We have a deal, I'll contact you again once I have your Tornadus ready for pickup." Ash answered him, as the screen cut to black.

"We're going to do our initial business first, then we'll head over to Milos Island in the Unova Region!" Ash ordered.

"Sir!"

* * *

(Time as of Start of Chapter)

In the room where everyone left excluding Iris, Cilan and Lillie, who remained behind to talk a little bit more.

"So, you said your name was Lillie? Was what you were saying actually true?" Cilan asked, only to gain a positive nod from the blonde girl.

"It's true, he even told me himself but what I want to ask, do you know what happened 3 years ago?" She retorted.

Both the Opelucid City and Striaton City Gym Leader looked at each other in confusion, they were actually unspecific with the details after all.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, can you please explain?" Cilan requested.

Lillie looked at the both of them to see their yet to know faces, they were truly unaware of the situation.

"Then who was the one that went for this 'celebration' for Ash 3 years ago?" She questioned again.

"If I'm right, there's Misty from Kanto, May and Max from Hoenn, Serena from Kalos and Tracey who was suppose to be in Kanto, as well as Dawn from Sinnoh. Why?" Iris answered, trying to remember who went and did not went.

Lillie thought for a moment, but before anything could be said, Burgh opened the door while gesturing for them to come with him.

"Iris, Cilan. We got to move soon. We don't have much time until Wraith and his crew sets down on Milos island, and we also need to prepare in case he arrives early." He told them.

"Do you mind if I come along? I want to face him one more time." Lillie requested, as Iris looked at her in the eye.

"Just don't get killed along the way."

They quickly set out as Iris rode on her Dragonite, Cilan decided to sail the sea with his Ludicolo, Burgh was being carried by a rope which was held by his Heracross, whist Lillie's Ninetales was running on thin ice created on the water surface by her Ability.

"That's a rather beautiful looking Ninetales you have there, young lady." Burgh complimented, as Lillie smiled at him.

"Thank you, her name is Snowy and she's my partner." Lillie told him.

Dragon flew lower just above the water surface, as Iris begin to talk to everyone of them.

"How are we going to deal with, Wraith I mean Ash when we see him?" She asked, as Cilan nodded in agreement.

"I highly doubt talking would work, especially when he already suffered such a bad spicy and bitter taste in life." Cilan said in agreement.

"If we can neither talk him out nor do anything, then I guess we'll just have to try our best to beat him and his team." Burgh added.

* * *

Their Pokemon hastily made their way towards Milos Island, where the rest of the Gym Leaders of Unova were assembled at, right as a silhouette appeared in the water with it's head panting back to colour to reveal a Dragalge who hopped into the air before being carried away by a Fearow.

The Fearow turned a circle in the air before flying towards an invisible ship, as a cargo of the aircraft opened for the Beak Pokemon to enter with Dragalge who Fearow dropped into a tank within the airship itself.

"Let's see what we got here." A man with strong build questioned in demand, before pulling out a camera that was attached to Dragalge's neck.

He viewed the footage to see what happened down below at the ocean floor, where Iris, Cilan, Lillie and Burgh was crossing, after confirming the footage, he pressed the ear device attached to his right ear.

"Sir, we have confirmation that the Gym Leaders of Unova are gathering at Milos Island." He voice towards the devcce as Ash's voice came out.

"Good, Roscer, I want you to bring a team and distract them for now. Until we arrive, keep them at bay at the beach if possible, do NOT fail me." Ash ordered.

"Sir!" Roscer yelled.

* * *

Back at Nimbasa City, Kukui grunted awake as he got up from his given bed before opening his eyes slowly as he took a look around no one was near, neither was Lillie with him as he quickly stood up forgetting about his injury.

"Please put your mind at ease, you're safe at Nimbasa City."

The Alola Professor turned his head to see a blonde hair lady wearing a white and pink dress as well as a large pink hat, Kukui nodded before sitting back down.

"If I'm not mistaken, miss. You're Caitlin, the Elite Four of Unova, right?" Caitlin chuckled at his statement before smiling at him.

"Former Elite Four, I retired my position to a promising young Trainer from Nuvema Town." She informed him.

Kukui soon got up slowly before holding onto his head which was still throbbing in pain, as Caitlin looked at him.

"Did you see a young girl with me? Lillie is her name, and she's my student." He asked, as Caitlin nodded her head.

"She's with the Gym Leaders, so she's in good hands." Caitlin told him.

Kukui sighed in relief to hear that his student was find until Caitlin stood up from her seat, as she signalled for him to follow her.

"We're going to meet up with the rest, so please come with me."

* * *

Back on Milos island, where Iris's Dragonite, Cilan's Ludicolo, Lillie's Ninetales and Burgh's Heracross landed. They each recalled their own Pokemon before turning around, the group of four quickly ran to the meeting point where they were suppose to meet the rest.

"You're here at last, took you long enough." Roxie remarked as Cilan scratched his head.

"What's the status?" Burgh asked, as Brycen started to speak.

"I've already requested Cheren, Skyla and Elesa to guard Thundurus's shrine, while Lerona, Clay and Merlon is guarding Landorus's shrine." He told them, though the next to speak was Cilan.

"Where's Chili and Cress? Aren't they here?" He asked.

Clay nodded, before laying down a map a before pointing a stick at a certain area before looking up at one of the three of the Striation Brothers.

"Chili and Cress are trying to see if they can wake up the Forces of Nature, before they hunter arrives to catch anyone of them." Clay explained.

At the shrine where Thundurus was said to be slumbering, sitting on a big rock a little off coast from said shrine sat Skyla who was looking out at sea.

"Of all the days they could have strike, why this day when it's so perfect for flying?" She whined loudly, as Cheren shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be help, Skyla. Afterall, every Pokémon Hunter is the same rather their friends or foe." He told her.

The Flying type Gym Leader sighed loudly before leaning backwards while stretching her arms, he gazed at the sky to see an object above them.

"What is that?" She mumbled to herself.

On closer inspection, the object was revealed to be a man being carried by his Braviary, as the Valiant Pokémon summoned a ring of rocks around itself as Skyla widened her eyes.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" She roared, with dozens of rock raining down upon them.

A loud explosion was seen catching all of their attention, soon a thick cloud of smoke appeared in the air.

At Landorus's shrine, Merlon got up before looking behind him.

"I'll go and check, you guys stay here and guard the area." He told them.

"I leave to check what happened to Skyla's group, you guys stay here." Brycen told his group.

He quickly ran off to a distance, before summoning a Walrein as he sail out to sea. Right after Brycen left, Roxie got off from where she was sitting before looking at Lillie with eyes of curiosity.

"You said before yourself, that you fought Ash himself. How does he fight now?" She questioned, wanting to be sure how her to be opponent would fight when he comes.

"All I can say that his very cruel, he doesn't care if you're a human or Pokémon, he'll attack you just the same in order to get what he wants." She explained.

Roxie, Iris, Cilan and Burgh gulped at the explanation that Lillie gave, before sighing out loud with a little fear in their voice.

* * *

Brycen's Walrein stopped at the edge of the water, right as the Icirrus City Gym Leader stepped onto shore. He quickly hid behind a huge stone, before peeking his head out to see Roscer standing in the center of three defeated Gym Leader who are also unconscious alongside their Pokémon.

"I know you're there so come out, unless you want your friends here to get hurt. Otherwise, just surrender quietly and this can be over real fast." Roscer taunted.

Brycen calmly walked out into the open as he narrowed his eyes down on Roscer, and from behind Roscer came Merlon as the Pokémon Hunter's henchmen cracked a huge grin before pulling out a Poke Ball.

"If you think we're going surrender, then you're wrong, poacher!" Merlon roared, causing Roscer to sigh a bit.

"Then don't blame me when this place is your GRAVE!" He retorted harshly.

Inside Ash's airship, he was viewing a screen where Roscer was fighting Brycen and Merlon, the Pokémon Hunter cracked a smirk before getting up from his seat making every turn to him.

"How's the jamming system going, Isel?" Ash questioned, though not in a bright way.

Isel took out a tablet before giving said device to Ash, the Kanto native scrolled through the list as Isel started to speak up.

"The device is at ready, sir. We just need a command from you to start it, the device allows us to jam every Poke Balls usage within the range of the entire Milos Island." He reported.

Ash continued to scroll through the thing before looking up at Isel.

"Who are and are not affected?" The Pokémon Hunter questioned in demand.

"Only the people without our trackers are affected, so relatively we're safe to use as many as we like." He explained.

Ash nodded before giving back the tablet, he then faced the front before putting out his hand while initiating the next step of his plan on Milos Island.

"We're moving onto phase 2, Nathan you'll lead your squad to round up the remaining Gym Leaders, Isel, your squad will follow me." Ash ordered, as everyone saluted to him.

"Sir!"

The first to rush out of the room was Nathan, second was Isel as they prepared for their departure. Ash glance at the screen before leaving the room himself.

* * *

Back on Milos Island, Brycen's Cryogonal flew and crashed into a wall, whereas Merlon's Jellicent flew into the ocean after being zapped by Roscer's Ampharos, as said Poacher cracked a grin on his face with amusement.

"Ha! If that's all you got, pal. I suggest you give up nicely." He mocked.

Brycen narrowed his eyes down on Roscer, as Merlon recalled his Jellicent back into his Poke Ball. A gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, forcing Brycen and Merlon to cover their eyes as a few people one wearing the same suit as Roscer and a few wearing the same as his man flew by their heads.

"What the? What now!" Brycen voice with worry.

At Landorus's Shrine, Nathan's man soon landed and when they raise their heads, they could see Lerona and Clay's Pokémon surrounding them in a ring making Nathan chuckle in delight, he raised his hand as his squad henchmen took out their Poke Ball.

"I leave them to you lot, do not disappoint me." He told them.

"Yes, sir!"

They threw their Poke Balls into the air to call forth several Pokémon, there were Pangoro, Gigalith, Honchkrow to name a few, with several Pokémon's charging at one another with Nathan walking away with a suitcase on hand.

While his men were keeping the two Gym Leaders busy, Nathan set down the suitcase before opening it, as he did a long metallic rod appeared from the suitcase while forming a satellite-like cover appeared, with him typing a few codes.

In the air, Ash was on route to Milos island with Isel and a few men following suit behind him. In his sight, he saw Roscer with the defeated Brycen, Merlon, Elesa, Cheren and Skyla, he continued to look straight as his ear device rang.

"Report your status." Ash demanded.

"Sir, I've just laid down the jamming device as you ordered, should I activate it now?" Nathan's voice questioned.

"Activated it, DO NOT let anything happen to it, we spend too much time on that jamming device." Ash voice with approval.

His device soon went silent, as a beam of light shot into the air before exploding mid-air sending down a dome-like wave of electricity around the island, with the jamming device activating according to their plan.

* * *

At Tornadus's Shrine, Burgh was playing catching with his Heracross by using a big rock as the ball, Iris was sitting in front of the shrine with her Dragonite in the air surveying the surrounding, Cilan is position opposite of Iris, guarding the shrine from the back whist his Ludicolo was in the water, meanwhile Lillie positioned herself at the edge of the shrine with her Ninetales, where Roxie was opposite with her Scolipede.

"I wonder if the rest is alright, I mean-" Lillie talked for awhile, right as Iris cut her.

"Don't worry too much, Lillie. Cheren and the rest are strong, there'd be no way they'd lose to a bunch of poachers." She reassured.

Something huge soon flew by their heads, causing them to look up and when they did they saw Ash riding on his trusted Salamence, and behind him was Isel and his henchmen. Ash's squad landed at the entrance to Tornadus's shrine, as he leaped off of his only mode of transport.

"Clear the rest. Isel, you're with me." Ash ordered.

The rest of his henchmen ran off to different directions, as Ash rode on his Salamence again with the Dragon Pokémon taking into the air once more, Isel followed Ash on his Talonflame. The team of two entered the shrine's area, as Lillie and Burgh immediately got off where they were sitting.

Ninetales and Heracross immediately came to their Trainer's defence, Isel landed on the ground upon being released by his Talonflame, as Lillie put out her hand.

"Ice Beam, don't let them get any closer!" The Alolan Fox Pokémon opened her mouth, before firing a beam of ice Talonflame.

The Ice Beam attack made contact successfully, turning Talonflame into nothing but a block as Ninetales smiled happy at the result, though Isel cracked a smirk on his face. Ninetales's expression changed immediately when the ice Talonflame was in thawed out, freeing the Scorching Pokémon from its icy prison.

The heat kept on increasing to the point that Ninetales was about to pass out, Burgh's Heracross was also sweating to the heat that Talonflame was pouring out, the Bug type Gym Leader signalled for Lillie to run back, leaving only him on the field, where she was replaced by Roxie who ran to his aid from the sound of the explosion.

"What's going on!" She questioned loudly.

Ash's Salamence soon flew beside Isel and his Talonflame, with Ash looking at his direction from above his head.

"Isel, I'm leaving things here to you." He told him.

"Sir, please go and leave this nuisances to me." This sentence made Ash nod his head.

Salamence pressed forth pass Burgh and his Heracross, and onto the priced shrine where Tornadus lies in deep slumber. Upon reaching his destination, in front of him was Cilan, Iris and a newly arrived Lillie where their Pokémon stood by them ready to attack.

"When will you people earn that you guys can't beat me? If you think you have what it takes to fight me, then bring it but if you don't then hand over Tornadus nicely." Ash taunted loudly, as Iris glared at him.

"Yeah, you'll get it over our dead bodies!" She retorted harshly, causing Ash to smirk darkly in delight.

"That's the idea."

Salamence immediately fired a Dragon Pulse at their direction, only for Ninetales to stand in the way as the attack landed dealing not as much as a single damage, confusing the Unova natives with Ash raising an eyebrow.

"When I was generous enough to let you live, here you are again finding death's door so early, aren't you getting tired little lady?" Ash told the Alola native, who narrowed her eyes down on him.

"So what if I am! I'm not going to just sit by while you harm those innocent Pokémon, besides you're the same age as me, so you don't get to call me little!" She retorted loudly.

* * *

From behind Ash came an explosion, where Burgh's Heracross flew into the open sea before floating back out with injuries all over, as Ash chuckled darkly.

"It looks like your friend there is finished, and now it's your turn. Show them what I mean, Salamence!" Ash roared.

The Dragon and Flying type's response was to fire a devastating Hyper Beam attack, forcing them to shut their eyes, with Iris glaring at him.

"That's it, Ash, if you're going to do this the hard way then fine. Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" She ordered.

Dragonite's body burst out in a veil of draconic energy while taking the form of a dragon, before charging straight at Salamence. Ash chuckled as Salamence's claw took up a ghostly glow, the energy immediately took a shape of a claw, right when Dragonite was closing in, Salamence swiped it's claw sending the Dragon Pokémon to the ground.

"Ha! You're even more pathetic then the last one, even the last guy could give me a hard time." Ash mocked loudly.

Salamence opened its mouth before firing off a beam of draconic energy at them, and to their defence was Ninetales who once again stood against the attack, nullifying the damage on her completely.

"Snowy, use Moonblast!" Lillie ordered.

Ninetales immediately charged up a large pink ball, before launching it at Salamence who swiped it away with ease with just its claw shocking them both, in retaliation, Salamence launched a Flamethrower blasting Ninetales all the way back to Lillie's feet.

"Snowy!" Lillie yelled in concern.

Before she could get the chance to get to her Pokémon, Mienshao leaped from behind her before holding the blonde girl hostage, by position a hand to her neck and locking her arms with its own hand.

"Now, surrender nicely or she's going to end up with a broken neck." Ash threatened.

"You coward!" Mienshao tightened its grip on Lillie, upon Iris's words forcing the Opelucid City Gym Leader to keep quiet.

Both Trainers let down their guard, as Dragonite and Ludicolo flew by them crashing into a wall unconscious by Salamence's Hyper Beam attack. Meanwhile, Roxie's Scolipede crashed into her causing both of them to run into a wall, the Virbank City Gym Leader glared at Isel and his Talonflame.

"Damn… You…!" She growled, before falling unconscious.

Isel petted his Talonflame's head making the Scorching Pokémon coo in delight, he smirked while facing the front at the defeated Burgh and Roxie as a men ran up to him while saluting.

"Commander Isel, should we place them with the rest of the defeated Gym Leader?" He questioned.

Ash's Salamence flew by them whereas Iris, Cilan and Lillie were tied up to one of its leg as the Dragon Pokémon flew towards a direction, with Isel looking at his men who saluted once again before running to capture the two defeated Gym Leaders.

Isel's men returned to where Roscer was stationed and that was near Landorus's shrine, as he threw the two unconscious Gym Leader into a huge metallic cage where Roscer and his men were guarding so that none of them interferes.

* * *

Ash and Mienshao walked towards Tornadus's shrine, as the Kanto native looked at the Maritial Arts Pokemon who nodded in response. Mienshao narrowed its eye down at the shrine, before breaking a piece of the shrine with its bare fist.

"Continue breaking it, until Tornadus shows itself." Ash ordered with a smirk.

Mienshao broke a second piece of the with its leg, right before breaking a third with its fist. After the third destruction of the shrine, a huge gust of wind engulfed the area causing the waves to reach great length and peeling off leaves in the forest around the island.

The water surface tore apart as a huge tornado appeared from the ocean, and following the tornado was Tornadus who looked rather enraged by the fact that its slumber was disturbed and having its shrine destroyed, all by a mere human.

"Heh, so you finally show yourself huh? Took you long enough, otherwise I would have need to give you human sacrifices." Ash smirked darkly.

Mienshao stood in front of its Trainer, with Tornadus in front of it. Both Pokémon glared at each other with killing intent, Ash's Salamence flew back to him as he leaped on top of the Dragon Pokémon who glared at Tornadus.

Meanwhile, on route towards the island by air was a Driftblim and a Unfezant who was carrying their own individual trainers on their head and legs, with Diftblim's Trainer facing towards Unfezant's Trainer.

"Trip, how long are we till we get to the island?" Trip was in thoughts before looking back at Driftblim's Trainer.

"At least another hour, and I forgot to ask, Shauntal, where are the rest?" Trip questioned Shauntal.

The duo sighed loudly as they continued onwards towards the island.

At the island, Mienshao leaped into the air before giving Tornadus a hard punch, though the punch wasn't hard enough to knock it out of the sky, causing Mienshao to sweat.

"Forget it, Mienshao. I don't expect Tornadus to come dropping from the sky, in a single punch." Ash told the Fighting type Pokémon.

"Mienshao, use Aerial Ace. Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

Meinshao's hands and legs took up a white glow, as it disappeared from sight in a blink of an eye. Whist Salamence launched a devastating Hyper Beam attack at Tornadus's direction.

The Cyclone Pokémon created a huge hurricane to reverse the Hyper Beam's direction back to Salamence, and once the hurricane dispersed, Mienshao appeared from behind the Legendary Flying Pokémon before kicking its head once and kicked it in the chest once, causing it to growl in slight pain.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Ash taunted.

Tornadus roared loudly as a shine from the ocean came, blasting straight through Tornadus's body causing it to glow in a blinding white light. The light shattered into a million pieces, to reveal that Tornadus has a change in form, the Cyclone Pokémon was now in a form of a bird with hands acting as wings.

"I don't who shined you with the Reveal Glass, but even if you did take up your Therian Form, you're not going to get far in winning." Ash mock with a smirk.

Tornadus flapped its wings to fire a barrage of wind blades at Ash's team of two, causing both Pokémon to dodge by jumping and flying away from where they originally were.

"Mienshao, return." Ash recalled, the Martial Arts Pokémon.

"Regice, take up the job!" Ash called.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Iceberg Pokémon, who beeped loudly before being silent entirely. All three Pokémon faced each other in a heated glare, right as Tornadus flapped its wing to create a huge hurricane.

"Hmph, Regice, Ice Beam." Ash ordered.

Regice lifted up its right hand before firing off a beam of beam, freezing the huge gust of wind turning it into a huge ice structure, before being shattered into many pile of dust that was brought away by the strong wind set by Tornadus.

"Lock-On!" The Iceberg Pokémon's eye glowed in a red light, setting down a ring target on Tornadus's head.

"This is the end of the line, Tornadus. Regice, Zap Cannon, and Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash roared.

Regice charged up a black ball of electricity between its hand, and upon firing, Regice's attack was joined by the side from Salamence's Dragon Pulse attack towards the target locked Tornadus who flew around at high speed dodging the attack.

Two explosion occurred simultaneously, as the Cyclone Pokémon fell from the skies with Ash's Primarina appearing from the water, capturing their priced Pokémon in a net of electricity while tossing it to land causing it to roar in pain.

Ash got off his Salamence before walking towards the netted Tornadus, he smirked darkly as he reached out his hand to hold onto the net before holding onto the device on his ear.

"Nathan, tell our client that we have his price." Ash ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Ash carried Tornadus on Salamence's back, as both Regice and itself flew to their extraction point. Though before he could reach it, a ring of fire appeared from below Salamence forcing the Dragon Pokémon to dodge to the side.

"Tch, what now!" Ash growled.

From the ground came a Volcarona who had been hiding there the whole entire time, before being joined by a Bisharp who came out from behind a huge rock, with blades drawn ready to attack his enemy.

"You're not going to have your ways, Pokémon Hunter Wraith." A voice rang, catching his attention.

Ash glanced at the voice's direction, only to see Alder walk out from behind the rock and behind him rallied Bouffalant and Accelgor, whist behind Bisharp came Grimsley and rallied beside the Sword Blade was Liepard and Drapion.

"Well, well, if it isn't Unova's own Champion and Elite Four. Though, have the two of you came to see me off with Tornadus?" Ash voice with sarcasm, causing them to narrow their eyes.

The next thing Ash knew was that a Air Slash attack flew by his head, cutting off a bit of his hair and damaging his goggles cracking the side, causing a little fragment to fall off his face while he smirked darkly before speaking.

"I never expect that two of you would sneak up behind me, I'm quite impress and on the other hand, you being here meaning you beat Roscer's team?" Ash commented.

"Ha, like some poacher can stop us, your poaching spree is over so give it up!" Trip yelled.

An explosion happened at where Roscer was, as the man could be seen fleeing on a jetpack with his henchmen, with Ash smirking at Trip's direction.

"What were you saying again, little man? Who was going to stop who?" Ash taunted.

He was interrupted when his device started to ring loudly, he lifted up his gauntlet as a silhouette projected out of his device, and started to speak.

"Hunter Wraith, our deal is off. Hell am I going risk being caught by the Champion!" His client roared, causing Ash to narrow his eye as the screen disappeared.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time. Since my deal has been cancelled, I won't be needing this garbage anymore."

Ash kicked the netted Tornadus off Salamence's back, as the Dragon Pokémon blast the confined Cyclone Pokémon with a Hyper Beam attack, creating a large amount of smoke for their escape. Grimsley's Drapion caught the Legendary Flying type Pokémon, but when they look to a distance, Ash and his men had already fled to scene at high speed.

"Damn it, we nearly had him. Shauntal, is Tornadus alright?" Alder cursed a little.

"Tornadus is grievously wounded, if we get it to the Pokémon Center fast enough, we might be able to help it." She told him.

Alder nodded before signalling for her to get Tornadus to the nearest Pokémon Center, Shauntal immediately left the scene with Grimsley who's Drapion was carrying Tornadus on his pincers, as Trip stood by Alder before facing the Unova Champion.

"Alder, who do you think he was? It's quite unlikely that anyone would know that, a Tornadus is slumbering here." Trip summarised, as Alder nodded his head.

"Whoever he is, we still need to arrest him. To think he would go this far, even using a immobilised Pokémon to escape, such despicable act!" He growled in anger.

The duo went to see if the Gym Leaders were alright, as every Gym Leader got out of the cage of minor injuries on their bodies.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ash's ship, he entered the main room before sitting on his chair as he let out his hand to the five men positioned in front of him.

"We're leaving Unova, tell that coward that we're not doing business with him again." He ordered, as a men nodded.

"To think he gave me a hard job, and cancel our deal just like that." He growled in pure rage.

Ash's ship flew off into a distance, but in the cargo area, a henchmen walked into a silent room before lifting up a earpiece device.

"Sir, I've just infiltrated Pokemon Hunter Wraith's ship, what should I do?" He asked.

"Try to apprehend him when the time is right, good luck and sorry again for the trouble, Looker." The voice replied.

Looker who was in disguise turned around and walk out of the cargo, being careful not to be away for too long.

* * *

That was a pretty long chapter, phew! Man, am I glad that this chapter is done!

A/N: **I'm not really sure if you guys are enjoy the whole Ash is a Pokemon Hunter thing, but I sure am, and if you do then it pleases me even more. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can type, and update the story real soon!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without any further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 6: Uneventful Vacation and Meeting

(Five Days After The Milos Island incident)

Ash was on the island he had used for his hideout, he quietly sat in front of Pikachu's grave while tears were trying to force their way out and down from his eyes, but he just couldn't cry anymore since that day.

The Former Pokémon Trainer just sat in front of the grave, while Absol, Mienshao and Salamence made their way to their Trainer, Absol sat on his right, Mienshao was on his left while Salamence was behind him.

"Hey, would it have been different if I wasn't that stupid that time?" Ash mutter, as the three of them looked at him.

The three Pokémon obviously didn't know what to reply as they could only stare at their disheartened Trainer, Ash continued to look at the grave of his best friend every since the day of his death.

"Tell me, Pikachu. You must be cursing me from the other side, aren't you? For having a failure of a Trainer who couldn't even protect his best friend, and would mess up in the most crucial moment." Ash told the grave, and he didn't know why he ever wanted to talk to the grave, because a piece of rock encrypted with the name of his best friend wasn't going to answer him back.

The Pallet Town native kept looking at the grave with an empty and emotionless eye, he wanted to cry but he couldn't find the emotion within him to cry any longer, as his three Pokémon looked at him with eyes of worry because of his sorrow.

* * *

At the airport within the Kalos Region, a plane landed at the airport that resides within Lumiose City with a couple of people or rather this case, several people walked down from the flying vehicle as they moved around on the ground.

"Finally, I thought we were going to have to sit in that plane for the next three days!" Max yelled loudly.

After he finished his ranting, a knuckle came flying onto his head banging it hard enough for him to flinch for possibly the next few minutes.

"We just got off the plane, so just be happy that we're finally on the ground." May scolded her younger brother, as Max finally recovered from the bang on his head.

"Hey! It took us five days to get here to Kalos, there's no way I'm going to sit in that plane for another few more hours." Max retorted.

Max later regrets his decision when May lifted up her right knuckle in a threatening manner with a "You want another want?" look, causing Max to keep his mouth shut as Brock decided to intervene by stepping in between them.

"Alright, that's enough from you two. We came here for a vacation didn't we? So let's just have the Kalos natives show us new guys around." Brock told the both of them.

They were soon joined by Misty, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Lillie. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had decided to be their guide, since they technically do live in Kalos.

"Alright, everyone. First, we're going to make a trip towards the Lumiose Tower, so follow me." Clemont said to everyone.

With the Lumiose City Gym Leader acting as the guide for their vacation, he started to lead the group towards a rather tall tower possibly the tallest tower in the world, and too was where his gym lies.

* * *

Back at Ash's hideout, he got up from where he was sitting before making his way back into his house, Absol and Mienshao followed closely behind the Kanto native. When Ash finally reaches the innards of the house, he was greeted by Primarina who handed him his device.

"Is there job for us to do, Primarina?" Ash questioned the Soloist Pokémon, gaining positive for an answer.

Ash took the device off of Primarina's hands, before wearing it on his right hand answering the call that has been going on for possibly the last few hours when he was outside, staring at the grave of his best friend.

"Who the hell is this calling?" Ash questioned harshly, as a familiar face appeared on screen causing him to frown.

"It is I, Pokemon Hunter Wraith and I have a job or you to do." The person answered quite calmly, causing Ash to chuckle darkly.

"I'm surprise that you're still doing your job, even after you went to jail for possibly the last few years, Xerosic." Ash remarked with sarcasm.

Xerosic was known to Ash as one of the many scientist of Team Flare, he was sent to jail after Team Flare's disbandment after the death of their leader, Lysandre. Though it didn't seem that Xerosic had learn anything from prison, not especially when his calling him at this hour.

"I'm surprise that you're still going to do your research, even after being sent to jail once." Ash told him with an expressionless look.

"A scientist ambition will never end when it's incomplete, and enough of our small talk. Are you interested in what I'm about to request, Ash Ketchum?" Xerosic retorted.

Ash wasn't surprise that Xerosic knows of his identity already, because this wasn't exactly the first and the last time he had done a job for him, though this time, Ash wasn't sure what kind of job Xerosic will give him this time.

"I would like you to get me one of the two Zygarde cores, if you would, but of course your payment will be worth your while." Xerosic told him.

"You haven't given up on that stupid Zygarde project? Your almighty leader had already failed it, I don't think you would make it any better." Ash remarked with a mocking tone.

"Regardless, you'll receive your Zygarde core in a few days, just don't go back on our deal because I'm sure other people will pay me at least twice or more." Ash added those sentences to his words.

Without even waiting for Xerosic's reply, Ash shut off the call before placing the device back on the table. Primarina tilted its head at its Trainer, as Ash patted its head causing it to coo in affection with Ash pulling back his hand soon afterwards.

"Absol, Mienshao and Primarina, you three are following Salamence and me towards Kalos." Ash announced.

"Deoxys, Regice, mend the house while we're gone." Ash ordered.

He opened the door to leave as Absol, Mienshao and Primarina following him from behind. They the met up with Salamence who was residing underneath a tree, as its head came out to look at its Trainer.

"We're going to Kalos, Salamence. We're going to catch ourselves a Zygarde core, maybe one or two." Ash ordered.

"Mence!" Salamence gave a roar of agreement.

Salamence lowered its body to allow Ash, Absol, Mienshao and Primarina to get on top of its body. When all four of its passengers were ready to go, the Dragon Pokémon opened its wings to take flight, as it flew through the skies towards Kalos.

* * *

"This ice creams are great, Clemont!" Misty squealed while eating a treat that was quite famous in the café within Lumiose City.

The gang continued to walk through Lumiose City while being guided by Clemont and Bonnie who was most familiar with the area, though Bonnie had other plans for coming back home, and that reason for coming home was to try and find one of her friend.

"I'm glad you think so, and that ice cream that you bought isn't going to be the last delicious treat here in Kalos." Clemont told Misty.

Apparently it wasn't only just Misty who was savouring her ice cream, the rest as well though mostly were the girls but some of the boys were in it as well.

"So, where are we heading too this time, Clemont?" Brock asked the Kalos native.

"We're going to cut through one of the route and go towards the Battle Chateau, I just hope we can make it there before sundown." The Lumiose City Gym Leader answered.

"Say, big brother. Since we're going to the forest, why don't we pay Greninja and Squishy a visit?" Bonnie suggested.

The suggestion from Bonnie since to have entered Clemont's and Serena's head directly and immediately, the rest were oddly confused but they weren't confused about the Greninja subject, instead they were confused about the Squishy subject, after all, there isn't a single Pokémon called Squishy in the world.

"What's a Squishy, is there even such a Pokémon?" Max questioned, as Bonnie wagged her finger.

"You'll see when you guys meet it, so come on." Bonnie answered with a smile.

As they rush towards the forest as per Bonnie's suggestion to meet Greninja and Squishy, a man who was leaning against a store placed a finger on his ear before connecting towards another person who had the same similar device.

"Sir, I think I might have found our target." He said into the device.

"Is that so? Fine, then bring your partner over and try to stall them when it appears. DO NOT let them escape, do you understand?" Ash's voice sounded, as the man chuckled.

"Don't worry sir, Lisha and I won't fail you, we are the best at doing what we do." The man responded with pure confidence, as Ash chuckled.

"Very good, then I'll be there to either fight or collecting our prize, Isel." After Ash finished his sentence, the call was cut off.

Isel walked away from the wall before fishing out another man-made device to call someone while he was walking towards the forest, after contacting who he had to contact, he threw a Poke Ball into the air to call out a Talonflame.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Clemont and the gang were walking through the entire scene of greenery trying to search for a friend, naturally the group knows that they were suppose to find a Greninja, but they weren't sure what a Squishy looks like.

"Greninja should be around here somewhere, I think." Serena pointed out as Dawn's heart was getting scared.

"I think isn't going to save us, Serena. This forest is full of those creepy vines." Dawn responded while pointing at a vine glowing orange.

The vine that Dawn pointed to started to move a bit, before lunging itself at Iris's direction causing the Dragon Type specialist to recoil in shock and fear, but before the vine could hurt her, a huge Water Shuriken came flying from the sky smashing into the vine, shattering the object into pieces.

"Ja!" Greninja called out while leaping from the air to retrieve his weapon, before placing the big shuriken on his back again.

The sight of Greninja gladdens Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, and after Greninja stood back up straight he turned his gaze above him to see two green blobs one having a red core and the other having a blue core.

"You alright, girl?" Z2 questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks to this Greninja." Iris answered.

Greninja's current appearance was rather different from what Max had read in his books, because the Greninja he saw in his books doesn't have a huge shuriken made of water on its back, and certainly Greninja doesn't have facial features on them.

Greninja closed his eyes as his current appearance dispersed into water, revealing his original form. Squishy and Z2 dropped from the trees and onto Greninja's shoulder, as Bonnie ran towards Squishy.

"Squishy! It's been so long!" Bonnie cried in joy, as Squishy let the young Trainer catch it in her hands.

"That it has, Bonnie." Squishy responded.

The rest watch Bonnie's happy reunion with Squishy, Greninja seem to have noticed Serena and Clemont, but he didn't see his Trainer anywhere in sight, he's expected Ash to appear with them but was a little disappointed when his Trainer didn't turn up.

Z2 and Squishy also half expected Ash to be here to see his old friend again, but the Kanto native was nowhere to be seen, curious Squishy looked up at Bonnie with eyes of question.

"Say, Bonnie, where's Ash? We were half expecting him to turn up with you guys, mind filling us in on where he is right now?" Squishy questioned.

From Squishy's question, Brock, Iris, Cilan and the Alola natives heart skipped a beat, but their expression surprisingly when unnoticed by either parties.

"I don't really know, he hasn't really been calling us for the past three years. It's like, he went missing." Bonnie answered.

Greninja could obviously tell that they were hiding something, but it's just that he can't seem to tell what. Squishy seem to have bought what Bonnie said, but Z2 didn't seem to buy it at all and if both Greninja and Squishy knows him by nature, he wasn't going to let it slide that easily.

"I can tell you're hiding something, little girl. Now, spill it this instant." Z2 voice out fiercely, as Bonnie sweat dropped a little.

"Gre, ninja, gre!" Greninja too sound persisting, as Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Ash is currently now a wanted criminal for destroying Pallet Town three years ago, he had disappeared without a trace, so none of us knows where he is."

Greninja, Squishy and Z2 went pale after Bonnie finished her explanations, surely the one who had suffered the most impact was Greninja because the Ninja Pokémon had looked forward to seeing his Trainer, only to know he was a wanted criminal which was also something he will not believe.

"I know that kid is dumb, but his not that dumb." Z2 retorted, as Misty shook her head.

"A few of us were there, and I'm telling you this, that was a disaster when we got there!" She yelled loudly.

"We decided not to talk about it anymore, so we came here to see you." Bonnie added.

The trio went silent, very silent until a voice popped out from nowhere in the middle of the woods, though that voice doesn't sound very pleasant.

"And that information is going to be very helpful, little lady." A familiar voice to Iris, Cilan and Lillie rang.

* * *

They turned their head to see Isel being carried by his Talonflame, whist on the opposite side of him was a female member from their group, Lisha instead was riding on her Skarmory as the Armor Bird Pokémon landed on the ground.

"You're Wraith's henchmen!" Iris and Cilan roared.

Both of Ash's henchmen smirked widely, as Lisha and Isel leaped off and dropped off Skarmory and Talonflame respectively, whist Max and Misty took out their Poke Ball, ready for battle against two of Ash's henchmen.

"Gallade, take care of Skarmory!" Max called.

"Gyarados, take down that Talonflame!" Misty yelled.

Both of their Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Blade and Atrocious Pokémon as they stood ready against their opponents, Skarmory and Talonflame didn't look very scared as Gyarados glowed in a dark purple veil, using his Ability Intimidate.

"Don't bother. Skarmory, use Night Slash!" Lisha ordered.

Skarmory ignored Gyarados's attempt to scare it, as it swooped down on the Water and Flying type with wings glowing in a dark light. Upon making successful contact, Gyarados roared loudly in pain as he slither a few feet backwards.

"Gallade, use Rock Slide!" Max retaliated.

Gallade summoned a few rocks around himself before throwing the attack at the opposing direction, Talonflame didn't really seem to be bother as Skarmory used itself as a shield for the Scorching Pokémon.

"Talonflame, use Brave Bird!" Isel signalled to his Pokémon.

Talonflame flew into the skies before charging down on Gallade with body cloaked in orange flame, but before the Flying and Fire type could reach Gallade, a tail glowing in a silver light smacked the Scorching Pokémon away.

"Steelix, now use Bind on Talonflame!" Brock ordered.

Steelix leaped at Talonflame as he caught the Flying and Fire type bird around his body, but Isel didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Quickly, tell Steelix to let go!" Lillie warned, much to Brock's confusion.

"Too late, do it, Talonflame!" Isel ordered.

Talonflame's body soon started to radiate heat, a lot of heat as Steelix was roaring loudly in pain as his whole body started to burn up by a few dozen degrees. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Steelix released his binding on Talonflame as he crashed onto the ground in front of Brock while grunting in pain.

"Steelix!" Brock yelled in concern.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Rush!" Iris ordered.

The Axe Jaw Pokémon's head glowed in a light blue light as he raced towards Talonflame, but much to their demise, a multicoloured beam forming a shape of a dragon crashed into Haxorus's body sending the Dragon type Pokémon backwards towards a tree.

Iris quickly ran towards Haxorus's direction, but without warning, dozens of small orange orbs fell from the sky as it rained down upon the group of human and Pokémon sending them to the ground in just a few seconds.

The only ones who avoided being hit was Bonnie, Max, Serena and Kiawe. The four of them slowly opened their eyes to see the damage that was done to the forest, Greninja, Squishy and Z2 joined their side, with a voice coming down from the skies.

"Good work on securing the two targets, Isel, Lisha." Ash said in a praising tone.

"Your praise flatters us, sir." Lisha responded.

* * *

From the skies descended a Salamence with a human on top of it, and beside that particular human was a Absol on his right, Mienshao on his left and Primarina in front of him. Without needing to see who was behind that goggles, Greninja could tell who that was but he had to be sure.

"Gre… ninja?" Greninja voiced out, as Ash didn't seem to pay any attention to him.

"Now, hand over those Zygarde cores, unless you want to end up like them." Ash threatened, while pointing to the fallen bunch behind him.

The four of them immediately took a defensive stance in front of Squishy and Z2, while grasping a Poke Ball on one hand.

"Not in your dream, Hunter Wraith!" Kiawe retaliated.

Ash wasn't so surprise that they would get in his way, suddenly from behind them, Greninja leaped in front of Ash with eyes of demand as the Ninja Pokémon looked at up his Trainer.

"Ninja, Greninja!" Greninja yelled out, as if trying to reason with Ash.

"Leave or get hurt, the choice is yours, not that I could really care what happens to you either ways." Ash responded, in a tone that was impossible to reason with.

Greninja could feel his heart shatter into pieces as he looked at Ash with eyes of devastation, not only was his Trainer going to capture his friends, he also didn't care what happens to him in particular, and the devastating Greninja felt brought him to the ground in a heartbroken manner.

"Delphox, come out and use Mystic Fire!" Serena threw her Poke Ball.

The Fox Pokemon came out with a cry as she created a ring of fire with the stick on her hand, before launching a stream of fire through said ring at Salamence. Salamence seemingly took the attack head on, only to come out unscathed by the Fire type attack shocking Serena and Delphox.

"You attacking me, means you're not going to hand them over." Ash said darkly.

"Primarina, use Sparkling Aria!" Ash ordered loudly.

Primarina twirled in a circle while creating a huge bubble, soon enough smaller bubbles launched out from the bigger bubble at Delphox, sending Serena's starter Pokemon to a nearby tree, forcing the Kalos Performer to run to her Pokemon.

"Salamence, Flamethrower, now!" Ash roared.

Salamence's mouth started to burn in flames as it fired a stream of hot flames towards the group, but the attack was interrupted by a Water Shuriken which flew at the Fire type attacks direction, cancelling Salamence's attack effectively.

Ash glanced from the corner of his eye to see Greninja back on his feet with tears coming out from his eyes, the Ninja Pokemon leaped in front of the group in a defensive stance as he glared at Ash not with eyes of hatred but determination to win against his Trainer or currently now Former Trainer.

"JA!" Greninja roared loudly, as a huge veil of water erupted around the Water and Dark type.

Within the veil of water, Greninja's appearance started to change once more as huge shuriken made of water appeared on his back, and that form was known as Ash-Greninja.

Ash wasn't the least surprised as he looked at Absol, and with only eye contact, the Disaster Pokemon leaped down from Salamence and onto the ground in front of Greninja who glared at the Disaster Pokemon.

The Water and Dark type Pokemon's first action was to charge at Absol with hands and legs glowing in a white light, the movement from Greninja seems very swift but Absol wasn't the least scared as Ash smirked.

"Use Night Slash to your five o'clock." Ash told Absol.

Absol's right paw extended out a large black claw as it swiped at the direction Ash told it to hit, and much to everyone's shock, the Disaster Pokemon managed to hit Greninja in the chest sending the Ninja Pokemon to the ground, but due to Greninja's resilience he got back up relatively quickly.

Though, as Absol hit Greninja in the chest, Ash narrowed his eyes in pain shocking Mienshao and Primarina who were beside him as Ash watch Greninja prepare his Water Shuriken that was placed on his back.

"Use Psycho Cut on the ground!"

Absol leaped into the air before firing blade of psychic energy at the floor in front of Greninja, covering his line of sight. Even so, despite the field being covered in dust, Absol leaped out from behind Greninja as it gave its opponent a attack in an "X" formation glowing green.

Ash recoiled more in pain as Greninja flew out of the smoke landing on his back hard, with Absol landing in front of the Ninja Pokémon.

"How does Absol keep knowing where Greninja is?!" Max yelled in confusion.

"Somehow, Hunter Wraith knows where Greninja is coming from, unless…" Bonnie trailed off.

There was only one possibility for Hunter Wraith to know where Greninja is at that kind of speed, and that possibility is that he is seeing what Greninja was seeing. Bonnie's face turned pale because there was only one person in the world that could do that, and that was Greninja's own Trainer, Ash Ketchum himself.

She continued to watch the battle between Absol and Greninja, but the results always ends in Absol's favour and what's worse is that, Greninja had yet to land a single hit on Absol. While the battle continues, Absol leaped from the air as it swiped down on Greninja with an attack with a "X" formation, knocking Greninja to the ground.

Ash continue to groan loudly in pain, much to Mienshao's and Primarina's worry of their Trainer's current condition.

"Absol, use Night Slash!" Ash ordered.

Absol rushed at Greninja with right paw extending out a claw of darkness, but much to Absol's shock, Greninja managed to avoid getting hit by the Disaster Pokémon for the first time as he slammed the shuriken on his back against Absol's underbelly, sending the Dark type Pokémon backwards.

"Greninja, you can do it!" Serena cheered.

Greninja soon threw the shuriken made of water towards Absol at an alarming rate, as the Water type attack slammed into Absol sending it back even more, this caused Ash to growl in annoyance at what was going on, he soon took out his glove before putting it on which revealed a rainbow stone.

"Let's get this fight over with, Absol!" Ash yelled, while tapping his Key Stone.

Absol's neck fur moved aside to reveal its Absolite as the Disaster Pokémon howl while being coated in a bright light, the Dark type Pokémon started to change in appearance into its Mega Evolve state, as the light shattered, Absol howled even louder as it completely changed form.

"Now, use X-Scissor!" Ash ordered.

Absol's claw started to glow green as it rushed at Greninja with an even higher speed much to his shock, soon the Mega Evolved Disaster Pokémon swiped down on Greninja in an "X" formation sending Greninja to the tree injured.

"Breloom, help Greninja with Toxic!" Max ordered.

The young Trainer's Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Grass and Fighting type, Breloom soon charged up a ball of poison energy before launching the attack towards Absol, and much to Breloom's dismay, the crystal on Absol's started to glow as the Toxic attack flew from it back to Breloom.

"End that mushroom with Psycho Cut." Ash voice with disinterest.

Absol's tail glowed as it shot out a blade of psychic energy at Breloom, knocking out the Mushroom Pokemon instantly as Absol turned its attention back to Greninja after taking out Breloom in a second much to Max's shock.

Greninja's hands and legs started to glow white as he rushed at Absol, but with Greninja's every attempt to hit Absol, the Disaster Pokémon seem to effortlessly dodge every hits thrown at its direction.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered.

Absol immediately pulled back from Greninja before launching a beam of darkness energy at the Ninja Pokemon, in retaliation, Greninja held his Water Shuriken in front of himself to block the Dark type attack, and instead of cancelling the Dark Pulse from Absol, Greninja added the Dark Pulse power to his Water Shuriken arsenal turning it into a shuriken of darkness.

Absol immediately stood ready against Greninja's attack, the Ninja Pokemon narrowed his eye down on Absol, soon enough the Water and Dark type threw the attack towards Absol at an even more alarming speed, the Water Shuriken exploded on impact as Absol slide all the way out of the smoked area still standing strong.

Greninja widened his eyes at the fact that Absol was still standing despite being hit by his super charged attack, without much energy left, Greninja kneeled on the ground in exhaustion as Ash took out his Z-Ring while panting slightly in the same exhaustion rate as Greninja.

"Let's end this fight already, Absol!" Ash growled in annoyance.

Ash quickly slipped the Z-Ring onto his left wrist before placing a black coloured crystal on the slot, he then crossed his arms as the crystal started to shine brightly. Absol followed Ash's action as the Former Pokemon Trainer started to do a dance, a bright purple aura appeared from Ash as it flew towards Absol.

"Use Black Hole Eclipse!" Ash ordered.

Absol begin to charge up an orb of darkness as it launched to the attack into the skies, soon enough the mini orb of darkness begin to expand widely sucking Greninja to itself before exploding. Though as soon as it exploded, Ash spit out blood from his mouth since he was sharing Greninja's damage too.

"Boss/Sir!" Isel and Lisha yelled in concern.

* * *

Mienshao quickly helped Ash up to his feet, as he wiped the blood off his mouth while glaring at the two Zygarde Core who were devastated by Greninja's defeat at Absol's hand.

"Get me those Zygarde cores, NOW!" Ash roared.

Mienshao leaped off Salamence to join Absol in battle to retrieve their target, meanwhile Isel and Lisha went to help Ash in place of Absol and Mienshao.

Max and his group were left with no choice as they each send out a Pokemon, Bonnie chose her Dedenne, Serena called out Sylveon, Max was using his Hariyama and lastly Kiawe had summoned his Turtonator for combat.

"Bonnie, earlier you said unless. Unless, what?" Serena questioned.

"Think about it, Serena. Hunter Wraith suffered the same damage as Greninja did, and there's only one person in the world that can suffer the same damage as Greninja did." Bonnie answered with full confidence.

Serena was still in thoughts as Bonnie changed her gaze from Serena to Ash who was still kneeling on Salamence's back, she soon narrowed her eyes at the Pokémon Hunter before the group.

"Hunter Wraith, you're Ash, aren't you?!" Bonnie yelled at his direction.

Serena and Max were stunned at what she deduced, whist Ash could only chuckle darkly as he got back up.

"So, what if I am?" Ash smirked while panting shocking the group.

"I do remember Max telling me to get a new life, and I do remember most of you telling me to do something different then battling." He added.

Primarina moved from Salamence's back onto the ground beside its two allies as Ash recovered from his injuries, before looking at the group below him.

"If you think you can stop me then try, I'm not giving up on something I like doing more than battling."

Bonnie was unsure what he was saying, but by the looks of Serena's and Max's expression, she can tell they were hiding something as Ash looked at his four Pokémon.

"Absol, use X-Scissor. Mienshao, use Aura Sphere. Primarina, use Sparkling Aria. Salamence, use Hyper Beam. End them!" He ordered.

Absol leaped at Hariyama giving the Arm Thrust Pokémon a hard hit with claws glowing green in an "X" formation, whist Mienshao fired a small blue sphere at Dedenne with alarming speed sending the Antenna Pokémon to Bonnie's feet.

Primarina twirl before charging up a huge blue bubble before firing the attack towards Sylveon, but despite the Fairy type Eeveelution dodging the Soloist Pokémon's attack. Salamence fired a devastating purple beam at the Intertwining Pokémon, sending her towards Turtonator who could get out of the way in time, creating a massive explosion.

"Now, hand over those Zygarde cores nicely. I don't mind finishing you off here if you refuse, and I don't plan on failing either." Ash snarled at the group, as something started to rustle.

Ash turned to see the bushes as a Mega Garchomp leaped out surprising the group, as he swiped Mienshao away with a powerful Dragon Claw attack, and due to Mienshao's high resilience, the Martial Arts Pokemon stood on the ground with ease and very little injury.

"We can't have you do that, Pokemon Hunter Wraith." A voice rang.

A man wearing a Professor's cloak walked out as he looked at Ash's direction, from behind of Salamence came a Gardevoir who teleported in with a Blaziken and Blastoise, from further perception, Ash could see that Professor Sycamore wasn't alone, and that he had brought three allies.

"Hmph, I didn't expect to see the Champion of Kalos out of her filming schedule to come and see me, quite an honour." Ash voice with sarcasm.

"We can't have you take those Zygarde cores, so give it up." Diantha retorted.

Joining the Kalos Champion's side was a person in a Blaziken suit and Wikstrom from the Kalos Elite Four with their signature Pokemon by their side.

"Now, we're giving you two choices, punk. It's either you give it up, or we send you to jail right here right now." Wikstrom warned with a threat.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me, fight me?" Ash said with a smirk.

Wikstrom growled lowly in anger as Scizor charged at Absol, only to be deflected by Mienshao's Aerial Ace attack with a kick to the face sending the Pincer Pokemon backwards a few steps.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to stand up against us, Hunter Wraith?!" The man with the Blaziken suit yelled.

Isel and Lisha could obviously tell that Ash was still recovering from his either injury, as Isel looked at Ash in the eye.

"Boss, let's forget about the prize for now. Getting you to safety is what matters more, right now." Isel voiced out his opinion as Ash growled lowly.

"Absol, Mienshao, Primarina, we're leaving!" Ash yelled.

All three Pokemon leaped back onto Salamence's back as Absol reverted back into its normal form, Isel and Lisha got back to their Flying types as Ash glared down on the group beneath Salamence who was now in the skies.

"Consider yourself lucky, but we'll be back." Ash hissed with venom.

Diantha and her group watched as Salamence retreat with haste, Professor Sycamore sighed in relief that he didn't have to fight against Ash and his team of Pokemon who easily defeated Greninja in his most powerful form.

The group of unconscious people soon woke up after the catastrophe, as they shook their heads to keep their mindset straight and the first to recover was Iris as she got up from where she was sitting earlier.

"What happened?" Iris questioned, while still feeling drowsy.

"Hunter Wraith, that's what happened." Kiawe answered.

Slowly one by one, everyone got on their feet as Serena was still having doubts in her heart that Hunter Wraith was the same assumed murderer of his partner three years ago, Bonnie could obviously tell by the looks on her face.

"Are you absolutely certain that Hunter Wraith is Ash, Bonnie?" Serena asked as Diantha decided to intervene.

"That is Ash for certain, Serena." The Kalos Champion answered.

The group who had just woken up from their slumber were shocked at what she said, some were obviously still in disbelief but a few of them were very sure that what Diantha said was true by all means.

"How did you know?" Mallow asked, as Professor Sycamore sighed.

"We dealt with him once two years ago when he came to Kalos to do some hunting, Diantha and I went out to stop him but of course he wasn't that strong at that time, but it is still sad to say that he got away with what he wanted…" He trailed off.

* * *

And this chapter ends here, what is going to happen in the next chapter? Please be patient and wait for it to appear!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle from the Past

* * *

(Two Years Ago)

Professor Sycamore happily strolled through his laboratory, while packing up a few stacks of documents to where they rightfully belong. It has been a year since Ash's arrest warrant was raised up by the International Police, news has reach Professor Sycamore that Ash had murdered his partner, Pikachu, in an accused attempt to accuse something or someone, though none of the Kalos native believes the news.

"Professor Sycamore, you have a visitor." Sophie told the Kalos Professor, who turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Who could be visiting at this point of time?" He questioned.

The Professor of Kalos immediately made his way to the door, as he opened the object that was standing between his visitor and himself, and upon a successful opening, Professor Sycamore could see Diantha on the other side of the door, wearing her disguise trying to avoid public eyes.

"Diantha, what a surprise to see you here!" Professor Sycamore greeted with a smile, as the Kalos Champion nodded her head.

"Good morning, Professor. Sorry to intrude so early in the morning, I just want to discuss with you about something." Diantha returned the greeting, with an apology as Professor Sycamore shook his head.

"Don't be, please, come in." He gestured for her to enter, as Diantha stepped through the door, with the Professor of Kalos shutting it after Diantha's entry.

The two of them soon made their way to the table that was located in the center of the lobby, as Professor Sycamore sat down opposite of Diantha with Sophie laying town a cup of tea for each of them.

"Thank you, Sophie." Professor Sycamore thanked, as Sophie walked off with the tray on hand.

"What is it that you want to discuss about, Diantha?" He questioned, turning his attention back to the Champion of Kalos.

Diantha soon searched her bag, before pulling out a documented file with stacks of paper inside, as she laid it down on the table, while pushing it towards Professor Sycamore.

"Please take a look at this, Professor." Diantha made a request to the Professor.

Professor Sycamore soon took the documented file into his hand, as he flipped open the cover to see a confidential or at least to him was a confidential paper, imprinted with details about the three Ancient Weather Pokemon, from the Hoenn Region, though particularly on Groudon and Kyogre.

"This information... Primal Reversion?" Professor Sycamore voiced out in a tone of curiosity.

"This information was given by the Professor of Hoenn, and the Weather Institute within the Hoenn Region." Diantha explained, as Professor Sycamore continued to flip though the document.

The door started creak open, catching the attentions of both Professor Sycamore and Diantha, making them turn their heads to see a teenage man with black hair wearing an outfit which matches that of a Mega Charizard X, and beside him was a younger girl who has red, wearing an outfit similar to a teenage scout.

"We're back, Professor!" The teenage man yelled, catching the Professor's attention, as he smiled at their direction.

"Welcome back, Alain, Mairin!" He welcomed.

Alain soon placed down a huge field pack along with other various field work items such as a camera stand and a binocular, right before going to sit by the sofa that was placed in between Diantha and Professor Sycamore to the right and left respectively, alongside Mairin.

"How was your trip to Johto, Alain?" Diantha questioned, as Alain nodded his head.

"It went perfectly well, Diantha. Though it would seem to me that, we've intruded on something important?" He answered, while laughing awkwardly.

Diantha shook her head in a disagreement to his earlier sentence, as something came into Professor Sycamore's mind.

"Alain, please see if you can understand this." Professor Sycamore requested, while shifting the file towards him.

Out of curiosity, Alain picked up the documented file as he flipped it open to see familiar Pokémon inside, and they were Groudon and Kyogre, as well as a familiar transformation know as Primal Reversion.

"Well as a matter of fact, Professor, I do actually." Alain spoke up, getting their attention.

"Please, Alain. Tell us what you know." Diantha requested, as Alain nodded.

"Of course, Primal Reversion is an ancient transformation that is undergo by both Groudon and Kyogre, allowing them to increase their power in terms of controlling nature. Champion Steven Stone had told me that, Primal Reversion unlocks the true power of both Groudon and Kyogre, when either one of them has absorb the power from the nature surrounding them." Alain explained.

Diantha was greatly impressed by Alain's knowledge, while Professor Sycamore was jolting everything down on a piece of paper.

"This are great information, Alain, thank you." Professor Sycamore thanked.

Alain smiled happily in being able to help Professor Sycamore in his research, or at least Alain thinks is his research, though he wasn't going to pry on why Professor Sycamore wanted to research about the two Ancient Pokémon.

"I'm glad I could help, Professor." Alain told the Professor of Kalos.

* * *

Suddenly, an uproar was happening outside with people screaming and building breaking catching their attention fully, as Professor Sycamore went to open the door. Though what stood in front of him was not a good sight to behold, because people were running away from the streets as a horde of three Tauros ran by, smashing into literally any and everything that stood in their way.

"MENCE!" A Salamence's cry can be heard, as the Dragon Pokémon flew above he lab, chasing after the horde of Tauros.

"What is going on outside, Professor?" Diantha questioned.

"I don't quite understand either, but for whatever reason, that horde of Tauros seems to be running from something." Professor Sycamore answered.

The Professor's question was answered, when a Salamence soared through the skies in pursued of the horde of Tauros, though it wasn't just any kind of pursued, some sort of deafening noise was being radiated from said Dragon type, since both Salamence and its Trainer's ears were covered in order to not be affected by the noise.

"It seems that the Tauros are running away from the noise!" Alain yelled out, while covering his ears.

"Alain, Mairin and Sophie, please evacuate everyone else." Diantha requested.

Alain, Mairin and Sophie nodded in reply as they ran out of the lab in order to evacuate everyone else, with Professor Sycamore and Diantha running out of the lab in another direction, while racing towards Salamence's direction.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, the group of three Tauros raced towards the direction of a café in order to escape from Salamence, as one of them crashed into the café's wall, scaring everyone as the people started to run with Salamence stopping in the air, as its Trainer watch the other two Wild Bull Pokemon crash into the first, being unable to stop themselves.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" The unknown Trainer ordered.

The Dragon Pokémon charged up a multi colored orb in its mouth, before unleashing a beam which formed the shape of a dragon, as the attack raced towards the still recovering Tauros. Though, before the attack could make contact, a Gardevoir appeared from nowhere as it took the attack for the horde of Tauros, receiving little to no damage, due to its Type Immunity.

"Stop whatever you're doing, this instance!" Diantha's voice roared, making the unknown Trainer turn around.

As soon as the Trainer turned around, he could see Professor Sycamore and Diantha racing towards his location, with a Garchomp following the Professor of Kalos from behind, as they stopped a distance from the unknown person.

Salamence let out a loud growl as it glanced at Gardevoir before looking back at Garchomp, obviously trying to keep its guard up just in case either Pokémon attacks, though its Trainer doesn't seem to be all that worried.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Professor and Champion of the Kalos region. What an honor, being able to face both of you right now." The unknown Trainer stated with sarcasm in his voice.

"Who are you?! What exactly is your business here, causing all of this unnecessary chaos!" Diantha demanded, as a smirk formed on the person's mouth.

"My name is Wraith, Pokémon Hunter Wraith. You don't need to know what I'm here for, unless you no longer need your life." Wraith answered harshly, with a threat.

As soon as Wraith finished his sentence, Salamence fired off an orange orb into the skies, as it shattered into dozens of pieces before each piece rained down on their opponents, Gardevoir's immediate action was to take Diantha to safety, as Garchomp protected her Trainer from the incoming attack.

Smoke went up into the skies when it struck the ground, rocks mixed into the terrain surrounding them as the attack ended. Wraith was rather satisfied with his result, but was slightly taken aback when Garchomp tossed one of the meteors covering both Professor Sycamore and herself, before glaring at the Dragon Pokémon.

"I'm actually quite impressed, you actually survived that." Wraith mocked with amusement, which only causes Garchomp to be angrier.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" The Professor of Kalos ordered.

Garchomp took immediate action as her hands started to glow in a light green veil, which soon takes the shape of a claw, before leaping up towards Salamence, in order to connect her attack against the Dragon and Flying type.

Though to Professor Sycamore's shock, Salamence's right hand too glowed in a light green veil, forming its own Dragon Claw attack, before swiping down upon Garchomp, sending the Mach Pokémon to the ground at high speed, since the Dragon and Ground type was technically at a disadvantage against a flying opponent such as Salamence.

After sending Garchomp back to the ground, a pink ball suddenly flew Salamence's head, causing it to fly unsteadily, as Wraith growled loudly, forgetting that Diantha was still somewhere around the battlefield as he pressed his goggles before looking around.

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge!" Professor Sycamore instructed.

Gachomp roared before smashing the ground with her claws, creating pillars of rocks which marched towards Salamence's location, who barely dodges the attack, as it landed on the ground in order to recompose itself. Though, after landing on the ground, Garchomp and Gardevoir immediately surrounded the Dragon Pokémon.

"You have nowhere to run now, Pokémon Hunter, give yourself up this instant." Diantha demanded, infuriating Wraith, as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Mienshao!" He roared.

Suddenly, a silhouette leaped out from a distance away from them, which was revealed to be a Mienshao, as the Martial Arts Pokémon kneed the Mach Pokémon in the chin, causing her to reel in pain, just as Mienshao retreated to Wraith's side.

While Garchomp was stunned by Mienshao, Gardevoir without Diantha's vocal command, formed a pink ball before firing it towards Salamence's direction, only for the Dragon Pokémon to avoid the attack by quickly soaring into the air, with Mienshao on the ground level facing off against both Garchomp and Gardevoir.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Professor Sycamore instructed.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!" Diantha ordered.

The Mach Pokémon quickly created a claw of light green energy on each hand, before charging towards Mienshao. Although, Mienshao did manage to dodge Garchomp's attack by balancing itself on the Mach Pokémon's head with its right hand, but unfortunately for the Martial Arts Pokémon, a ball of ghostly energy which was fired off by Embrace Pokémon, hit it directly in the body, causing Mienshao to fly back with minor injuries arounds its body.

Wraith wasn't really concerned about Mienshao's status, as he watches Garchomp and Gardevoir five each other's hand in happiness in being able to hit Mienshao, though when they turn to face Mienshao, both Trainer and Pokémon were shocked when Mienshao had no visible injuries, as it stretched its neck, ready to go for another round.

"Hmph, pathetic. Mienshao, use Aerial Ace!" Wraith roared out.

The Fighting type Pokémon's hands and legs soon started to glow in a white light, before rushing at Garchomp and Gardevoir at high speed. Though, just like Wraith, Diantha wasn't really that afraid as she merely nodded at Gardevoir.

Thus, with what seems to be eye communication, the Embrace Pokémon opened her hands to create a large rainbow shield which completely blocked off Mienshao's attack, forcing the Martial Arts Pokémon to be rebound by the impact, as Mienshao merely leaped back to Wraith's side of the field.

"Hmph, not bad. Not many idiots can cause me a lot of trouble, you might just be the third." Wraith voiced with a bit of annoyance.

"And this trouble for you is just going to get larger, now, Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Professor Sycamore ordered.

Garchomp's claws glowed in a white veil, as she rushed at Mienshao with even higher speed compared to the latter, and with a mighty swing of her right hand, Gachomp send Mienshao all the way into the air, as both Garchomp and Gardevoir watch the Martial Arts Pokémon crash onto the ground hard, with the Fighting type Pokémon recovering quite quickly with bruises all over its body.

The Mach Pokémon cracked a huge grin at the damage she has done, but both Garchomp and Gardevoir were shocked alongside their Trainers, when they saw Mienshao's wounds healing without any source of support from Heal Pulse.

"What is going on, Professor?" Diantha questioned, as the Professor of Kalos was thinking.

"I think Mienshao has the Ability, Regenerator. Thus, with this Ability, Mienshao can heal a set amount of damage done to it." He answered.

All while Professor Sycamore was explaining about Mienshao's Ability, the Martial Arts Pokémon leaped at Gardevoir upon Wraith's given command, successfully kneeing the Embrace Pokémon in the chest, causing her to growl in pain, as Gardevoir stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Are you seriously chatting in a middle of a battle, fools?" Wraith mocked, catching their attention.

"Mienshao, use High Jump Kick!" He ordered.

Diantha nodded at Gardevoir who nodded back, as she watched Mienshao draw closer with its knees glowing white, she expanded out her hands to create a rainbow shield, which blocked Mienshao's attack completely, sending the Martial Arts Pokémon backwards, causing Wraith to growl in annoyance.

"Mienshao, stop playing around and get this over with!" Wraith roared

Mienshao seemed shocked at Wraith's outburst as it glared at both Gardevoir and Garchomp with anger, obviously unhappy to be scolded by its Trainer because of their strategy of wasting time. During Mienshao's rage, the Martial Arts Pokémon leaped towards the Mach Pokémon with immense anger and speed, as the Dragon and Ground type guarded herself with her hands, with Mienshao's right leg smashing into both her hands.

The next moment, the Fighting type Pokémon brought forward its other leg as it collided its left leg against Garchomp's abdomen, causing the Mach Pokémon to reel in pain. Gardevoir immediately fired a ball of ghostly energy upon Diantha's order, only for Mienshao to get a gold of Garchomp's shoulders before using her as a shield to block Gardevoir's, shocking Diantha and Professor Sycamore.

"Garchomp!" The Professor of Kalos yelled in concern.

"Shao!" Mienshao roared as it sends Garchomp all the way to Gardevoir's side, injured in both her stomach and back.

* * *

Professor Sycamore immediately went to check on his trusted Pokémon, while Diantha was angered at how Wraith battles, using underhanded techniques to win his opponents in battle. Wraith smirked at the sight of the field below him, as Mienshao was panting quite harshly in exhaustion, as Professor Sycamore pulled out a Keystone as he turns to look at Diantha.

"How about we end this fast, Diantha?" He questioned as Diantha held onto her Mega Charm, while he pulled out his Key Stone.

Wraith raised an eyebrow from beneath his goggles, as both Professor Sycamore and Diantha tapped their individual Key Stones, causing a string of light to appear as they connected themselves to the Mega Stones worn by their Pokémon, as both Pokémon soon got surrounded by a veil of light with them changing shape.

Thus, with a mighty battle cry, the veil of light broke apart revealing both Garchomp and Gardevoir in their Mega Evolve state, as Mienshao stepped a few steps back in order not to get too close to its opponents, as Diantha waved her hand to the side.

"Use Moonblast!" The Champion of Kalos ordered.

With her newfound speed, Gardevoir dashed towards Mienshao with impressive speed while charging her attack at the same time, as she launched the Fairy type attack against the Martial Arts Pokémon's body at a point-blank range, sending the Fighting type Pokémon into the air causing a explosion to occur at the location where Mienshao was.

The figure of Mienshao soon fell from the sky as it landed on the ground with its right hand, before hopping back to Wraith's direction with a bit of the injuries on its body healing automatically with its Ability activating, as Mienshao was panting while kneeling on one leg, with its injury taking effect as Wraith took out a Poke Ball.

"Your job is done here, Mienshao." Wraith told the Fighting type, while recalling said Pokémon back into its Poke Ball.

Wraith soon kept the Poke Ball which contained Mienshao into a small bag hook on his belt, before opening another to take out a second Poke Ball, as he enlarged the device in his hand before tossing the object towards their direction shocking the two, as the Poke Ball burst open to reveal an Absol, only for the Disaster Pokémon to slash Garchomp's face with claws glowing green in a "X" formation, forcing the Mach Pokémon backwards.

The Dark type Pokémon soon leaped back towards Wraith's direction, as it glared at both its enemies with Garchomp recollecting herself, as she glared at the Disaster Pokémon with pure anger, as Wraith simply smirked.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!" He ordered.

The Disaster Pokémon leaped up into the air before firing off a crescent-like blade made of psychic energy made on its horn at its enemies direction, only for Garchomp to swipe away the attack with very little effort, though, the fact that its attack was swiped away very easily, Absol didn't really looked all that concern about it, before getting on all four, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Shadow Claw, go!" Wraith ordered.

"Sol!" Absol roared as it charged at Garchomp and Gardevoir with its front claw glowing in a ghostly purple light, as it extended out.

"Reflect, quickly!" Diantha instructed.

Gardevoir immediately put up a rainbow barrier in front of both Garchomp and herself, as Absol brought down its attack, only to be stopped by Gardevoir's protective move. Though, to their shock, the Reflect attack started to crack, revealing lines on the barrier, meaning that Absol's attack was going through their protection.

"Garchomp, quickly, help Gardevoir out with Dragon Claw!" Professor Sycamore ordered.

Garchomp's scythe-like hand started to glow in a light green veil, as she brought it down upon Absol who swiftly leaped out of the way in order to avoid getting hit as it landed on the ground, before joining Wraith's side again.

"This is taking way too long, so let's end this fast." Wraith told the Disaster Pokémon.

He soon drove his hand into his pocket before pulling out a glove as he wore the piece of hand wear, with a shining rainbow stone embed on the back of the glove, as Wraith touched the Key Stone making it shine, and as it shine, the fur around Absol's neck slide open to reveal a Absolite as the Mega Stone of the Disaster Pokémon too shined.

As both stones shined, Absol was covered in a veil of light, as the light soon burst apart to reveal a Mega Evolved Absol, as the Disaster Pokémon glared at its two enemies, before bending down slightly ready to attack at any given moment, while both Garchomp and Gardevoir took up a defensive stance.

"Shadow Claw, go!" Wraith instructed.

Absol's claw soon glowed in a purplish ghostly light as it extended out even more, right before charging towards Gardevoir with incredible speed and momentum, before slashing the Mega Evolved Embrace Pokémon, causing her to yelp slightly in pain as she stabilised herself.

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge to stop Absol!" Professor Sycamore instructed.

"Gar… Chomp!" Garchomp roared, before smashing the ground with both his hands.

Pillars of rocks surrounded in a blue veil started to erupt from the ground, as they slowly made their way towards Absol's location. Despite not receiving any orders to evade the attack, Absol leaped around the place avoiding each and every pillar, with very little effort.

"X-Scissor, go." Wraith told his Pokémon.

Upon receiving an order, Absol launched itself off the one of Garchomp's many Stone Edge, before slashing the Mega Evolved Mach Pokémon with its claws glowing green in an 'X' formation, sending Garchomp to the ground.

"Garchomp!" The Professor of Kalos called out in concern.

The Dragon and Ground type slowly got up from the ground, as she growled at Absol for the earlier attack, something which Absol completely ignores.

"Let's end this with a combined attack, Professor." Diantha suggested.

"Alright, on your go." Professor Sycamore agreed.

All three Mega Evolved Pokémon stood ready with Absol glaring at both its enemies, until Diantha waved her hand to signal Gardevoir to attack.

"Moonblast!" She yelled.

"Garchomp, use Fire Blast!" Professor Sycamore added.

Gardevoir was the first to initiate her attack, by launching a large pink ball towards Absol, only for the attack to be combined with Garchomp's Fire Blast after she had fire her attack beside Gardevoir's own attack. Thus, much to the mild surprise of Wraith and Absol, the Moonblast attack fused with the Fire Blast attack, changed it into a fiery ball of both pink and orange energy.

The attack soon made contact with Absol causing a rather large explosion, forcing Wraith to guard his face with one hand, with Absol flying backwards towards his direction, as the Mega Evolved Disaster Pokémon steadied itself on the ground, and just right after the attack, Garchomp appeared beneath Salamence with a Dragon Claw attack, before sending an uppercut attack towards the Dragon Pokémon, who avoided the attack but unfortunately for its Trainer, Garchomp managed to slice Wraith's googles into two pieces equally, revealing his face.

"No way… it can't be, is that you? Ash?" Professor Sycamore questioned with disbelief.

Wraith, whose face was revealed to both Diantha and Professor Sycamore, was revealed to be a young teenager with zig-zag marking on his face, and that his name was known as Ash Ketchum. The currently revealed Ash simply stared at the both of them, with eyes depleted of emotions, as he simply gathered the two pieces of his broken googles.

Just right after gathering his googles, Ash pulled a light blue string as a net of three Tauros flew by Diantha and Professor Sycamore, and onto Salamence back.

"I'm surprise he was willing to pay me so much, just for three worthless looking Tauros." Ash mumbled out.

"Ash! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Diantha roared, causing Ash to look her in the eye.

"What does it seem like I'm doing, Diantha?" Ash answered sarcastically with no emotion.

Both Diantha and Professor Sycamore were completely speechless, as the boy who they thought was kind and caring, and against this kind of action, was actually poaching Pokémon from their rightful homes.

"What happened to you, Ash?! Can't we talk this out?" Professor Sycamore made an attempt to negotiate.

"What has happened to me, is for me to know. As for talking, I'm done trying to talk, no ever listens to my story anyways." Ash retorted harshly.

"You should be glad that I'm letting you live, after you had interfered with me. Though, don't get the wrong idea about the next time we meet, if you dare to interfere again, I'll be sure to finish you off then." Ash sneered.

It was then Absol leaped back to Ash's side while reverting back, as Salamence turned wound and flew the other way, leaving the still shocked Diantha and Professor Sycamore to think about what he had said. While they were at it, Alain and Mairin came running towards them as Alain stopped in beside the Professor of Kalos.

"Professor, what happened with that Pokémon Hunter?" He questioned.

"That Pokémon Hunter, I can't believe it." Diantha mumbled with disbelief, her speech left Mairin and Alain confused as Professor Sycamore, looked at his assistant.

"We'll fill you in, for now, let's get things back into control." He told Alain, who nodded in understanding.

* * *

(Current Time)

The gang couldn't believe what Professor Sycamore had just told them, especially Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Serena, because they had no idea how much their words had broken him that day after Pikachu's death, though despite their mistake, a few of them were still reluctant to accept the fact.

"But why didn't Ash just tell us himself? It's not like he has no time." May questioned casually, only to riled up the anger of a few individuals.

"That's true, but the fact that Ash was the only there makes it quite clear." Max added, only for Misty and Serena agree, though Dawn was quite unsure.

"DO YOU STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Brock roared with extreme rage, shocking the group of clueless people.

Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Serena were extremely shocked at Brock's outburst, and the fact that they refuse to accept the reality that the one they were up against was Ash, made it worse.

"Pikachu's dead, and he had no one to support him and his heart. While not only did you people not support him, you guys even crucified him for a deed he did or did not do, and now that he has became a Pokémon Hunter, how many people and Pokémon do you think he can harm?!" Brock screamed at the group.

The group of five people were still shocked as they still did not the consequences of their action, as Iris and Cilan glanced at the group.

"Now that he had become a Pokémon Hunter, Ash even made an attempt to poach a Tornadus who he knew lies within Milos Island, because he had visited there once." Iris told them, as Brock sighed.

"Let's not forget that Manaphy, Jirachi and many other rare Pokémon are out there, what if Ash receives a contract to poach them? Do you think he'll talk to them, before doing so?" Brock told them, as they widen their eyes.

Back at Ash's ship, the latter was moved to his seat with the help of both Isen and Lisa, as he once again coughed due to the injuries he has sustain during Absol's battle with Greninja as he growled in anger, causing both Isen and Lisha to back away from him.

"Damn it, those BASTARDS!" He roared in pure anger, before swinging a fist to the right, smashing a glass tank that was sitting there into pieces.

Everyone in the room was extremely silent which included the pilots, Isen and Lisha as Ash continue to growl with rage, no one in the room dared to communicate with Ash in his time of anger, because they wouldn't want to get into trouble having to deal with Ash.

"Sir, please calm down, we still have many chances." A henchmen told Ash, who simply glared at him, forcing him to keep quite as Ash face back the front.

"Head back to base, this instant!" He demanded.

"Sir!" The pilots yelled, as they begin to move the ship.

* * *

And here Chapter 7, I hope the part where the gang who finally learned the consequences of their actions was great, and tell me how you guys find it.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
